Someone to Watch over me
by hsds
Summary: The year is 1931. The Great Depression has settled on the country leaving the Van Der Woodsens broke and dependant on Serena to make a good match in order to save the family, but plans get derailed when she meets Dan Humphrey. DSNJCB
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The year is 1931. The Great Depression has settled on the country leaving the Van Der Woodsens broke and dependant on Serena to make a good match in order to save the family, but plans get derailed when she meets Dan Humphrey. DSNJCB

Someone to watch over me…

Summary: The year is 1931. The Great Depression has settled on the country leaving the Van Der Woodsens broke and dependant on Serena to make a good match in order to save the family, but plans get derailed when she meets Dan Humphrey, a young reporter at a club one evening. Jenny Humphrey is a mobster's moll who is realizing being a gangster's girl isn't as glamorous as she thought it would be. Nate Archibald is trying to stay on the good side of the law, but what will happen when he meets a troubled blonde that needs his help? Chuck Bass is trying to go straight despite his father's mob connections. Will he steer clear of the temptation of doing things his father's way? Blair Waldorf thought she fell in love with a young businessman, but has discovered there is more to Chuck than meets the eye? Can she handle all it means to love him? Will Serena give up her family's security for the love of a good man?

Pairings: DS, NJ, CB

Author's Note: I'd like to give a special thanks to Diane. Our chats always inspire me. I'd also like to give a special shout-out to my NJ and DS girls. This one's for you.

Spring 1931

Dan looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror and played with his newly acquired hat. He tilted it to the side and made a serious face. His nervous were on edge and he wanted to give the right impression. He ran a hand through his short, curly locks and quickly checked to see that his suspenders were properly fastened. He grabbed his suit-jacket from the chair and made his way down First Street. He climbed the stairs to the rail station that would take him into Manhattan via the new extension that had recently been opened. He took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his gold watch. He clicked it open and it read half past eight. Dan quickly clicked the gold piece shut and placed it back into the pocket of his brand-new suit. It had cost him a good chunk of his savings, 50 dollars. He had not spent that much on anything in his life. He held tightly to his briefcase as he waited for the train to pull up. "One day, I'm gonna drive to work in a snazzy car," he said.

"I hope that day comes soon, "said a feminine voice. Dan looked to his right and saw nothing, but legs. The dame was a definite looker. She wore a skirt that was scandalously short, running just past her knees. Every contour of her body was visible through the tight fabric. Her blonde hair was tucked and pinned tightly and covered with a shapely black hat. She had the face of an angel and the lips of a siren. He licked his lips and stared at her intently. Dan's tongue was caught in his mouth. He tipped his hat and nodded his head.

"Miss," he said instinctively.

The dame giggled and held out her gloved hand. "The name's Serena," she said softly.

"Pleasure's all mine," Dan said as he held her hand in his. He was still caressing her finely-gloved fingers when she politely asked him if he'd let her go. She ran her hands along the side of her skirt and smiled sweetly at her. He was already crazy for this dame and he'd only just met her. Everything about her made his heart beat faster.

"You're not a talker?"

"Me? I'm a talker, but sometimes it's best that I don't get started. My pa says I can't keep my trap shut for five seconds, so I try to keep my thoughts to myself." Dan pointed to his temple and said, "It can get awful confusing up there if you're not me."

Serena giggled. She liked this cat. He was funny and handsome to boot. He had dark eyes and a toothy smile that made her feel instantly at ease. The train came rolling up and their easy conversation came to an end. She got on the train and he walked by before she remembered that he hadn't told her his name.

Dan whistled as he made way into the large building that housed the New York Times. He had finally made it. After years in the mail room, he'd finally gotten his first real gig as a reporter. It was hard times and the price of fruit was high, so his pa's business was not doing so hot. People just didn't buy as much as they used to. They stuck to the basics. So, this job was a chance to help his family and ever since his ma had left things just hadn't been the same. Dan made his way up the elevator and down the hall to the main newsroom. His editor, Walter was waiting for him.

"You're late Humphrey."

"Sorry, um, won't happen again sir."

"Do me a favor kid, and don't call me Sir. Walter's just fine." He looked at Dan's new clothes and said, "Nice digs?"

"I figured if I didn't know what I was doing, I should look the part."

"Good plan. Enough dawdling. Here's your desk. You're first assignment is to cover the opening of that new building. I want the copy on my desk my morning."

"Yes, sir, um, I mean Walter."

The older man walked away leaving Dan to his work. Dan admired the type writer and let his fingers glide along the black surface. The typewriter looked new and nothing like the aging one he kept at home. He pressed a few keys idly before taking a look at the assignment that his editor had just given him. The opening of the Empire State Building was supposed to be a big deal for the city. It was supposed to put it on the international map. The mayor wanted it completed in time for the world's fair and it was completed just in the nick of time. The fair was going to be held next year. The mayor was an eccentric figure who tended to enjoy the flamboyant, so he wasn't entirely surprised that the man wasted money that could have been spent getting real jobs for real folk on a stupid building.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was very late for breakfast with her family. It was a time-honored tradition that her mother insisted on maintaining. Serena didn't enjoy these breakfasts because they reminded her of how stuffy and boring her family was. They spent most of the time engaging in stilted conversation that was neither engaging nor stimulating; it was simply a bore. She moved her fork around her plate as her mother went on and on about some James fellow, but she couldn't stop thinking about the charming man she met at the station.

"What did you say mother?"

"I said you should really make James feel comfortable, he'd be an ideal husband if you'd just give him a chance."

"I'm only 20, mother. I'm not ready to get married."

"It's not about what you want or if you're ready to get married. It's you're duty."

"My duty?"Serena asked as she looked at her mother. Lilian Van Der Woodsen was an older version of her daughter. They had the same golden hair, but she wore it in more severe fashion than her carefree daughter did. She was about propriety and keeping up a front while Serena just wanted to live life. Lillian looked at her daughter and said, "you know our financial situation dear. What money we have left is quickly running out. Our family's future is in your hands Serena. You must marry well."

Serena felt a lump in her throat the size of the Hudson river. Her own mother was selling her to the highest bidder and there was nothing she could do about it. Her family needed her. She took a delicate sip from her glass of water and forced a smile. "Yes, mother," she said. But, as far as she was concerned her life was over. She wanted to throw herself on to her bed and cry for days and days, but she couldn't. So, she pretended to listen to what her brother and mother had to say for the next hour before locking herself up in her bedroom. She cried softly into her pillow until she had no tears left to shed. Eventually, she got of her bed and went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and washed her delicate face. She sat at her dressing table and took out the pins that held her hair in place and let her long hair flow down her back. She picked up her antique hair brush and slowly brushed her hair as she thought about the handsome stranger at the train station. A part of her wished he would find her and take her away from the misery that surrounded her. She needed a night out, to forget about her troubles. She scribbled a note for her friend Blair and had the messenger boy deliver it immediately. By the time Blair had arrived, Serena had arranged her hair in pleats and pinned it just right. She slipped on her favorite knee-length black dress which complimented her figure graciously. Serena was sitting at her dressing table applying some rouge when Blair walked in.

"I see you're already dolled up,"she said.

"What's the emergency?"Blair asked.

"I need a night out. I don't really want to talk about it,"she said. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"No, of course not. Charles is going to pick us up later. He wants to check out this joint in Brooklyn."

"I should go, darling. I have to get ready. We'll talk about everything later," Blair said as she hugged Serena tightly. She worried about her friend. Lately, she kept getting this far-away look in her eyes like she just wanted to bolt. She had been skittish for months and it worried her.

Dan walked into the gin joint and greeted the large man who stood at the door. "Mikey, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good kid. You ready to test out those keyes tonight?"Mikey said.

"Ugh, you know I never play for the public,"Dan said. He was dressed in his usual uniform of black trousers with matching suspenders and his favorite blue shirt which was open at the neck. His hat was tilted to the side and he had a toothpick in his mouth.

"One of these days you gonna play for folks. Mark my words."

"I don't know. Is Kevin in?"

"Yep, he's warming up. Tonight's a big night. Some guy coming to check the joint out."

"Is it for sale?"

"Yeah, big Mike can't afford it no more, so he's selling."

Dan couldn't believe it. This place was like a second home to him. He didn't even wanna think about what it would be like under new management. Big Mike was the soul of the place. This was the place he came when things got weird at home and when he needed to just be himself. He doubted that the new owner would let him play the piano whenever he felt like it. What was Mike's without Mike. They'd probably rename the place too. Dan sighed and sat at the bar. "Give me a gin, straight up, Gus."

The bartender looked at him wearily. "tough day, kid?"

"You could say that. I can't believe Big Mike's gonna sell this joint?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping he'll change his mind, but I think his minds made up," Gus said. Dan's attention was focused on the threesome that had just walked through the door so he didn't hear what the older man said. "It's her,"he said.

"You know that dame? She's a looker,"Gus said. Dan just looked at her. She wore a tantalizing dress that made him drool. She was the sexiest creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I met her today," Dan replied. "Excuse me Gus, my future is calling me."

The bartender continued wiping the glass in his hand and smiled. "Good luck, kid."

Dan made his way across the room where she was sitting with a cute brunette and a steely-eyed man in a snazzy suit. The guy was casing the joint that much was obvious. Dan took a chair from the next table and placed it next to Serena and sat on it, with his front facing the back of the chair. "We meet again?"

Serena's face immediately lit up when she recognized him. "Well, hello."

"We really have to stop meeting like this?"Dan said as he flashed her a toothy smile.

"Ugh, this is a private table,"Blair insisted.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her and continued talking to Serena. "So, you never told me your name,"Serena said.

"It's dan. Dan Humphrey,"he said as he tipped his hat to her. She smiled slyly at his gesture. He had done the same thing at the station.

"It's pleasure to meet you Dan."

Dan stood up and offered her his hand, "care to join me for a drink,"he said. She took his hand and followed him to a private table at the other end of the bar. He gestured for the bartender to bring them over a glass of wine and some gin. "A classy drink for a classy gal."

Serena blushed at his compliment. There was just something so charming about this fellow. He had the most piercing brown eyes she had seen and she loved his stories. "So, tell me about yourself?"Dan asked.

"Well you know my name and I came here with my friend Blair."

"The rude brunette?"

"She's not rude, she's just…"

"She's rude. I get it. I meet lots of gals like her in the neighborhood."

"Should I be worried?"

"Do you want to be worried?"Dan asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Maybe,"she said as she took a sip of her drink. Dan scooted closer to her and though about whether he should wrap his arm around her shoulders. Was it too soon? Should I ask her first? But, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw his baby sister walk in with Carter Baizen. Carter had his arm around his sister shoulder and she was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Damn it,"Dan said.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for swearing, it's just that's my little sister and that fellow is bad news."

Dan got up and went towards Jenny and Carter. "Jen, can I speak to you for a minute."

"I'm busy"

"Now!"Dan insisted.

Jenny whispered something in Carter's ear before following Dan to back room. He glared at his sister and said, "What the hell are you doing with that fellow?"

"I'm his girl."

"He's dangerous. You gotta stop playing games Jen. You're playing with fire,"he said.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care myself. You're not my pa."

"Yeah, I know, but he's a gangster."

"I know what he is Dan. I know what I'm doing. Trust me,"Jenny asked as she touched the side of his face.

He sighed and said, "it's not you that I don't trust it's him. Just be careful, okay."

"I will," she said before hugging him and making her back to where all the action was.

"Everything alright?"Carter asked.

"Yeah. Big brothers," she said as she giggled. Jenny held on to his arm and they made their way to his usual spot. Serena watched the young blonde with the greasy-haired fellow and wondered what the young girl had gotten herself mixed up in. When Dan came back he had a far away look on his face. He was no longer the happy young man she had fun flirting with. He seemed worried and a little bit on edge.

"Is everything okay?"Serena asked.

"Yeah, it's just my sister. She always seems to get herself in fixes," he said before turning to her and flashing her that smile of his. "Enough about her, I wanna know all about you."

Blair watched the two from the corner of her eye. She had no idea why Serena was so caught up in a fellow like him. He was lower class. What was she playing at?

"What do you know about that guy?"She asked Chuck.

"Who?"he replied.

"The fella Serena is talking with?"Blair asked in a huff.

"Nothing. I've never seen him before, but give me a few days."

"Are you really gonna buy this joint?"

"Yeah, it's right up my alley."

"But, it's so common."

"Baby, so am I," Chuck said as he leaned over and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. It will normally take me 2-3 weeks in between updates because this story requires a lot of research. So, please be patient. It will be well worth the wait. A special note to Jenny fans, I know her story starts off dark, but it does get better.

Someone to watch over me: Chapter 2

Chuck Bass was casing the joint like he did all his other business ventures. He was not a man who had time to play around. He had a busy schedule and an empire to amass. The hard economic times was not making it easy on him. He was twenty and already had a restaurant and two clubs under his belt. He was determined to be legit unlike his father who was known for his mob connections. Chuck was determined to make it without his father's connections. As Blair leaned on his shoulder and implored him to dance, he was busy assessing the cost of renovating the place and the kind of changes he would make.

"Are you listening to me?"Blair asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just figuring some things out here,"he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

She sat up and glared at him. "You're no fun, Bass."

"You knew this was for business. It's just how things are when you're with a Bass baby. We're 90% business, 10% pleasure."

"Well, don't expect to get that 10% from me,"she said as Blair got up and made her way across the room. She sat daintly on the grimy stool and grimaced before looking at bartender.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Gin."

"straight?"Gus asked.

Blair nodded and took a swig of the drink before requesting another. Chuck sighed and made his way over to Blair. "You're being silly. Come back to the table."

"No,"she said before asking for another drink.

"How many has she had?"Chuck asked Gus.

"Three, Sir."

"Cut her off," he said in an insistent tone that made the older man oblige his request. He was dressed from head to toe in finely tailored suite and he had a brightly colored bowtie and stern features that made you know he meant business. He watched as he sat beside the brunette and coaxed him into talking to him. He was smooth and he wasn't sure if he liked the guy.

"He must be one of the fellows looking to buy Joe out," he thought to himself. Guys like that didn't come into joints like this and the fact that he had spent the entire night quietly assessing the place was a tip off.

Dan had his arm wrapped around the back of Serena's chair as he faced her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The night passed so quickly. He noticed her looking behind them at a guy in stuffy suit.

"I have to go,"she said. Serena didn't want to leave him. In fact she wanted to spend the whole night with him. She'd never felt so alive. He was charming and made her feel like she was the center of his universe.

"Stay?"Dan implored as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Serena smiled back at him and shook her head. "I can't."

"When will I see you again?"he said as he stood up and helped her into her coat.

"I don't know when do you want to see me again?"

Dan smiled to himself and walked her to the front of the club. She handed him a scrap of paper and waved at him before leaving with her friends. He took out the paper and there was an address written in a neat little script. He sighed and sat down at the bar.

"You're a goner pal," the older gentlemen said.

"What?"

"The dame has you wrapped around her pretty little finger," he said.

"I know," Dan replied resolutely. He got up and made his way to the piano and started strumming on the keys solemnly as the last clients filtered out. He loved this place at this hour. It was quiet and gave him the peace to think. He loved playing, but it just wasn't something he could ever see doing for a living. Dan came from a family of musicians. His father was a retired pianist and his mother was a lounge singer who'd run off with her manager when he was sixteen. Music was a part of his life, his soul, but he would be damned if he ever made a living from it. He couldn't help thinking about Serena. She was simply breathtaking. It's like everything had spun its axis and all his thoughts were now focused on this one thing, this one person. He had to see her again. He took out the scrap of paper and smiled to himself as he continued to play.

Two Days Later

Nathaniel Archibald played with the sign on his desk. It along with his position was brand new. He had recently been promoted to detective at the 33th precinct and he was determined to be a success. He played with his holster and adjusted his hat. He sat down and put his feet on the desk. Nate couldn't afford to mess this up. He no longer had his family's name or money to fall back on. He was on his own.

"You done, Archie?"said a man of about forty. Nate had been assigned as his partner and he watched his younger counterpart with a shrewd eye. Nate straightened up and said, "I'm done."

"Captain wants to see us, son."

"Yes, sir."

"it's Stevens."

Nate nodded his head and followed him through a mass of desks that were mostly unoccupied to a room in the back. The captain was an older fellow who wore black trousers and white shirt with a visible coffee stain. His skin was stretched and worn as if a lifetime of worry was etched on his face.

"Have a seat gentleman. We have a lead on one of our local mobsters and he's the key to the New York operation. If we can get to him, he'll lead us to big fish. I want everybody on this case."

"Who's the perp?"asked Stevens.

"Carter Baizen. He's 24 born and raised in the city. He's connected to Gino who we've been after for years"

"So, he's a big fish?"Nate asked.

"An extremely big fish," the Captain replied.

Nate went back to his desk and immediately started making some notes. He was supposed to go around asking questions at a local joint. He didn't want to screw up this case because it was his first and a big one.

Jenny Humphrey was determined to prove that she was a big girl. She was smart and pretty, but she was also very naïve. She hadn't known Carter for very long, but he had managed to sweep her off her feet. He was everything she'd ever fantasized about: suave, sophisticated, and dangerous. His sandy blond hair was slicked back and she watched him from the corner of her eye as he took out his pocket watch and placed it on the table. He took off his jacket and placed it neatly on the chair. Carter turned to look at her and smiled. "Get comfortable doll. You are a ball of nerves."

"I'm fine," she insisted as she folded and unfolded her legs. She didn't know how to behave. She'd never been alone in a man's home before. Despite all her bravado, Jenny was still a virgin, but she didn't want to seem like one. When she was a little girl, she thought her first time would be on her wedding night. Her husband would lay out flowers all over the room and he'd continually profess how much he loved her, but Jenny learnt at an early age that was just a fantasy. Life was never how you imagined it to be. She watched as her brother worked hard with little to no thanks. Their father had become increasingly bitter over the years. Everything had changed the day, her mother had walked out. The day her mother left was the day Jenny stopped believing in fairytales. She started to go to the local nickelodeon where she watched old gangster movies. She began to wonder what it would be like to feel that alive.

Carter removed his shirt and placed it neatly on the bed. He sat down next to Jenny and placed his hands on her knees as he kissed behind her ear. She closed let her eyes and let his touch carry her away. It was over before it even began and she felt more than a little empty inside. Carter slid out of bed an poured a small decanter of whiskey and handed it to her. "This will make you feel better. The first time is always awkward."

"How did you know?"

He simply looked at her and beckoned her to drink. She swallowed it whole and asked for more. Three drinks later, she slipped back between the covers, ready to try again, but he wasn't in the mood.

"We'll have plenty of opportunity to do this some more, but you should go home."

He handed her a few bills and looked out the window as she dressed. Jenny was stumbling on the street looking for a cab to take her home when Nate noticed her. He got out of the care and stopped her from falling in the middle of the road. "You okay? Whoah you smell like a brothel?"

"Let go of me,"Jenny demanded.

"I don't think you should be roaming the streets all by yourself in that condition."

"What are you a copper?"

"No Ma'am. Just a concerned citizen."

He watched her struggle to get into a cab and wondered what would become of the troubled blonde.

Dan stared at the slip of paper with Serena's address on it and debated going over there. He stared at the unwritten story that was still in his typewriter. He couldn't her out of his head. It had been three days and every time he tried to get his work done, visions of a striking blonde came floating through his head. She had managed to worm her way into his blood and he had no idea how to get her out.

"Stop being a chicken?"He said to himself. Dan picked up his hat and headed to her place. He took out the slip of paper and looked at the large stone building. It was a large structure that was more than a little overwhelming. The doorman opened the large glass doors and he nodded his head and walked over to the elevator.

"Floor sir?"

"the penthouse,"Dan said.

"You a friend of Miss Van Der Woodsen?"

"Yes," he said. Dan wondered if she got a lot of visitors. "Of course she does,"he chided himself. Maybe this dame was out of his league, but he didn't care. He wanted her and he was darn if he was gonna go out without a fight. He wrapped gently on the door and was greeted by an older version of Serena. Her hair was pinned back in a tight chignon and she had a scowl on her face.

"How may help you?"

"Is Serena in?"He said awkwardly.

"And who are you?"

Dan held out his hand "Dan Humphrey. I'm um, interviewing your daughter for the times."

"Oh, you're doing the peace for the society piece. I'm sorry for being so rude. Please have a seat."

He followed her into the living room where he took a seat on the Louis Fourteenth furniture. He wasn't used to such fancy digs. His apartment was pretty nice, but it was nothing like this. They had regular furniture bought from the local carpenter and some nice paintings his dad had bought from a local businessman. Dan wasn't used to rich people and he certainly wouldn't know what to do with a rich girl.

Serena came into the room and was pleasantly surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Interviewing you for the um society thing?"

"Is that what you told my mother?"she said conspiratorially.

"Yeah, it was the best I could come up with."

"I'm glad you came?"she said as she played with the hem of her dress. Serena crossed and uncrossed her legs several times. Dan's eyes were riveted to those never ending legs. She could feel his eyes in him and it made the butterflies in her stomache increase tenfold. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Dan lifted his head and their eyes locked. He looked at her a beat before taking the plunge and capturing her lips with his. They came together in an implosion of heat and intimacy. Dan reached for her hips driving her body so it pressed against his. Their union was explosive and overwhelming. Tongue battling tongue. Hands exploring skin and it took Dan everything he had to end the kiss.

"I, I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Oh,"she said with more than a little disappointment.

"Oh no that's not it, its just that your mother could have caught us and then my cover would have been blown,"he said with a smirk.

Serena dragged him into the next room and locked it. "Where are we?"

"The library. My mother hates to read."

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him feverishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay in updating. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I know it's very DS heavy right now, but every couple will have a few chapters that's focused on them. I am just beginning this story. It's my baby and I am so glad that everyone is being so patient with me.

Someone to watch over me-Chapter 3

Serena stood by the window with a cup of coffee in her hand. She took a dainty sip as she looked out at the city. The last two weeks had changed her life in ways that she could not have imagined. Soon it would be June and all the arrangements were waiting to be made, but she couldn't get her mind off of Dan. He was a breath of fresh air. He made her believe in simplicity and that if you believed in good it would truly overcome evil, but she knew better. Serena came from a world where nothing was how it seemed. Where duplicity was not only normal, it was expected. The depression had taken a toll on her family's resources and they barely had enough to get by. The expensive clothes and money came courtesy of her friend Blair who didn't want anyone to know how things really were. Everything else was simply a remnant from a more prosperous time. Her family's future was now in her hands. Either she marries Jonathon Bradford or her family would be forced what was left of their belongings including furnishings that had been in the family for generations. The potential loss of those belongings was not what really mattered. The real thing at stake was how everyone would view them; the quiet rumors, pitying glances and whispered insults in tea rooms and restaurants across the Upper East Side.

Lily watched her daughter as she stood there solemnly staring out the window. She hated that her daughter had to make this sacrifice, but she wouldn't be the first nor the last to do such a thing. A part of her wish there was another way.

"Serena it's time. Jonathon is waiting for your answer,"Lily said.

Serena turned around and begged for a reprieve one last time. "There has to be some other way mother."

"There isn't. It's just the way it is. It's our worl and you are our only hope,"Lily said as she touched her gently. Serena held her head up high and said, "He'll have his answer by morning, but there is something I must do before then.

"I understand dear,"lily said before leaving her daughter alone.

Serena picked up the phone and asked the operator to connect her to the Times.

"The Times news desk, Humphrey speaking,"he said in that husky voice of his.

"It's Serena. I need to see you tonight,"she said with a shaky voice.

"What's worng? Are you okay?"He asked worriedly.

"I'll explain later,"she said before hanging up abruptly.

When Serena hung up she broke down and cried, something she rarely did. She was curled up in a ball on the floor when Blair found her a few hours later. She sat beside her friend and tried to coax her to talk, but all that came out of her was a muffled moan. "Serena, talk to me? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Blair had never seen her friend like this before. Serena wasn't the type of girl who cried over anything. She took things with such grace and pride that it often made her envious of Serena. She tried shaking her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Dan," sniffle "Jonathon." Tears. "My life is over."

Blair could barely make out what her friend was saying. All she knew was that it involved that kid from Brooklyn whom she had been seeing for the past few weeks. She helped Serena off the floor and got her take a bath. Once she was curled up in bed, she told her that she had to go home for a bit, but that she'd be back.

Blair hailed a cab to the offices of the New York times. She barged past the receptionist and hit Dan with her handbag. "What did you do to my friend, buddy?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's distraught and the only thing I could get from her was your name."

Dan stood up and said, "I knew something was wrong when she called."

"How could you break her heart?"

"Break her heart? What are you talking about? We were doing fine until she called me today saying she needed to see me tonight."

Blair took a minute to digest what he was saying. "Come with me. NOW"

Nate sat in his car looking up at the large apartment building. He was on stake-out again. He had noted the names a few people that came in and out of that building, but mostly it was that same blonde. This case was seriously boring and nothing exciting was happening. "Hey Arch, how much longer do we have to do this."

The older man looked at him incredulously. "As long as it takes, kid."

"It's been two weeks."

Archie turned to face him. "Listen kid, I've been working on catching this guy for five years, so don't fuck it up for me kid. Sit tight, write down the names and do what I say, okay?"

"okay," Nate said before looking out the window. He noticed her coming out with the guy in question. Nate took out his camera and started clicking away as he crouched down low. "What's a pretty girl like that doing with a slime like him?"he said.

"You sweet on the dame, Nathaniel?"Archie asked.

"I don't know her from Adam."

"That's how it always starts."

Nate glared at the older man and pulled his hat down low as he attempted to get some sleep.

Dan was a nervous wreck the entire way over to Serena's. Blair darted menacing glances his way every now and then, but it was obvious that worry for the same person consumed their thoughts. He played with the rim of his hate and adjusted his collar several times. When they got to her place, Blair rushed past the exasperated butler and climbed the marble steps that led to her bedroom with Dan sharp on her heels. When they found her she was curled up in bed, her long way hair cover her face. Dan's heart shattered a little at the sight of her. She looked so broken and alone and all he wanted to do was make the pain go away. He kneeled by er and pushed the hair from her face. "Speak to me doll-face. What's on your mind?" he asked with heart-breaking tenderness.

Serena looked into his brown eyes and stared crying again. The idea of not having him in her life left her feeling so hollow. In the little time that they had spent together, he brought tremendous joy into her life. She had to tell him the truth, but she couldn't bear it, not yet. He got up from where he was and moved to sit next to her. He reached for her and cradled Serena in his arms. Blair stood in the back of the room watching them and knew that they needed to be alone, so she left quietly. Serena eventually lifted her head and gently wiped the tears from her face. "The reason I'm so upset is that I'm going to marry someone else."

He looked at her incredulously. "Marry someone else? Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to marry him, but I have to."

"I don't understand," Dan said.

Serena grabbed his hand as she told him the truth about her family and what shew as expected to sacrifice for her family. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and said, "this is all very noble, but you shouldn't have to do this."

"I have no choice," she said sadly.

He got up and began pacing the room as he spoke. "There is always a choice. People will always talk. Rumors will always circulate. As for your family's possessions, they can be replaced. Family is still family."

"You don't understand. It's not how things work in my world."

He kneeled down and looked up at her with sad eyes and said, "So, you're going to give up on us, on what we could be?"

She turned away from and said, "I don't want to, but it's just how it has to be Dan."

"I don't want to let you go," he said sadly.

"Neither do I," she said as she kissed him softly. The kiss was gentle and held the promise of what they could have had "Hold me," she asked. Dan kicked off his shows and removed his jacket before slipping into bed beside her. He wrapped her up in his arm and laid his head on her heart was slowly breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. He had finally found that one thing he'd been seeking and knowing that he was about to lose it made him ache inside.

Carter and Jenny went to the home of one of is associates. The room was filled with the stench of cigar smoke and whisky. The girls who milled about the place looked like they had aged well before their time. They seemed battered as though simply surviving day to day was a burden. The girls were all from meager means. They were young women seduced by the glamor of being a moll, not knowing exactly what that meant. One of them was eyeing jenny as she puffed on her cigarette.

"You're new?"

Jenny simply raised her eyebrows in response.

"Attitude? You'll need it, honey. I'm angie."

"I'm Jenny."

"That's a cute name. I'm surprised Carter went for a green girl like you. He usually likes them a bit rougher."

Jenny stared at the older woman and stepped outside for some air. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. It stopped being fun and now she felt like she was in over her head. She noticed a familiar figure watching her.

"You again?"she said more than a little annoyed.

"Evening Miss,"Nate said as he tipped his hat.

"Are you tracking me copper?"

"I'm not a copper."

Jenny looked right through him "What are you some kinda rookie?"

"Nah."

Meanwhile inside the house, Carter was seated next to Bart Bass who was making an announcement to the family. One of Bass's men looked around, tension written all over his face. None of the men understood the need for the last minute tete-a-tete and were all looking to their boss for answers.

"So, what's the news boss?"Sammy, a heavy-set man with a cigar in his hand, asked.

Bart took a puff from his cigar and laid his hand on the arm rest and said, "I'm getting old and it's about time for me to pass the business to someone younger."

"But, Junior's gone legit," Sammy replied.

Bart glared at him and he looked down in the shame. The last thing Bart wanted to be reminded of was his son's betrayal. He looked to the young man to his right and was suddenly filled with a feeling of pride. Chuck may have gone soft on him, but at least he had Carter. He knew what it took to make it in this business. He stood up and beckoned for Carter to do the same.

"Fellows, as you know, I'm getting to that age where I have to pass down my legacy. Carter here has proven he's a loyal kid and he'll be taking over for me after I pass. He'll be taking over some of my duties so some you will be reporting to him. Don't give'm any problems fellows," Bart said before taking a seat. Carter sat down and watched as the men murmured amongst themselves. Everyone had expected the younger bass to get over his need to be a legitimate member of society, but they knew what the boss said was final. They all greeted Carter in the typical fashion except for Sammy Torrilla. He didn't trust the boy. He thought that he had no respect for the old ways and he looked like he could trade on a fella in a heartbeat. But, he wasn't gonna argue with the boss.

Back in Brooklyn, Charles Bass was finalizing the sale of Joe's SpeakEasy. He signed on the dotted line and toasted old Joe. Chuck liked the guy. There was something warm about him that put him at ease. He wasn't a guy used to warmth. He'd grown up surrounded by cold and calculating men and heart-broken women. So, warmth was a quality he admired in those he came across.

"You won't be sorry about this,"Chuck said as he shook the older mans hand.

"I'm trusting you to do right my people, Charles."Joe said. His biggest concern was for his employees. Times were rough and they depended on the income that they generated from their work here.

"Your staff is in good hands."

"Everything will be yours by months end. I just need to tell em what changes they can expect.

"It's not much, just an upgrade,"Chuck insisted.

"Folks around here don't handle change very well," Joe warned.

"I understand. It won't be drastic. You have my word," he insisted. Joe nodded and walked him to the door. Chuck smiled to himself. He finally felt like his life was his own. This was exactly what he needed to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he was serious about not being his fathers son.

Serena and Dan lay in each others arms neither of them speaking. They wanted to enjoy their final moments together. She turned so that she was facing him and said, "Stay."

Dan simply nodded and caressed her face. He was trying to memorize every contour of her face; the slope of her nose, the slant of her eyes, the shape of her lips. He wanted to remember it all. She loosened his tie and started playing with the buttons on hi shirt.

"What, what are you doing?"he asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?"She asked mischeaviously.

"Are you sure? Do you think this is wise?"he asked with bated breath. He hoped that her answer was what he wanted to hear and was relieved when she said, "I don't care. Tonight is all I have left and I want to spend it with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. The next chapter should be up in about a week. This time I will try to stick to my schedule. I hope you like it. There isn't any CB in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next chapter.

Chapter 4

~May 1931

Last time on "Someone to Watch Over me"

"Are you sure? Do you think this is wise?"he asked with bated breath. He hoped that her answer was what he wanted to hear and was relieved when she said, "I don't care. Tonight is all I have left and I want to spend it with you."

Dan held Serena in his arms and wondered if he should leave. All he wanted was for this night to go on forever. He kissed her on her bare shoulder and said, "I should probably go. Pops is probably wondering where I am."

She turned and faced him, "Don't go yet. Stay a little longer."

"Sure,"he said before he pulled her closer and kissed her gently. They lay their in each others arms until the sun rose. Eventually Dan untangled himself from her arms and got dressed. Serena lay with her hand under head watching him. "I hate this."

"So do I. You don't have to do this."

"Dan," she said with a sigh. It was killing her, but she really had no choice. Her family's future was in her hands and as much as she liked him, it was a lot to ask of a relationship she wasn't sure was going to last.

"I know. I just think it stinks that your own mother would ponce you out to Mr. Moneybags."

"His name is Jonathon Gilbert,"

" Jeez, there's really no getting through to you is there darling?" Serena frowned at him. He was making this more difficult than it needed to be and she didn't appreciate it. Dan put on his vest and said, "Listen doll face, I don't wanna fight. I just wish you didn't have to do this."

He caressed her face gently and kissed her goodbye. She closed her eyes held his face in her hands. When she opened her eyes, he was already gone. The feeling of loss enveloped her like a blanket. She wondered if her sacrifice was really worth it, but the deed was done and Dan was no longer a part of her life. A part of her felt like she had made a huge mistake.

~June 1931

Madison adjusted her hat as the train pulled into the station. She had spent the last two years at finishing school in New Hampshire and this was her first time back in the city. So many things had changed in the last two years, but it was Jonathon that had brought her back into the city. They had made a promise to each other to wait before she left. That was why the announcement in the paper came as such a shock to her. She stood up and picked up her suitcase as she made her way off the train. When she got down, her father was waiting for her.

"Hello father."

"darling, it's so good to have you home."

"Same here."

"I didn't think you'd be back for at least another year."

"It was time for me to come home."

In the car, on the way home her father tried to gently broach the subject of Jonathon's engagement. "Well, I think there is something you should know."

"I know about Jonathon, father."

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry. He has no idea what he's given up."

"I'm not sure he cares," she said matter-of-factly. Madison hadn't quite made up her mind on her next move, but she did know that she needed to speak to him. They had made so many plans and he hadn't even given her the courtesy of a letter.

Dan was worried about his sister. He hadn't spoken to her in days. The last time he'd seen her, she was crying about how her life had not turned out the way she'd expected it to.

Jenny came rushing through the door with tears streaming down her face. Her brother was jotting something down on a paper. He looked up and asked "What's wrong?"

She started crying harder and he came up to her and wrapped in his biggest hug. "Shh, it's okay kiddo."

"I've made a mess of my life, Danny."

"Shh, just tell me what's wrong?"

"I, I can't. I shouldn't even be here. Carter will be mad."

Dan looked at her curiously. He noticed the signs of an old bruise and tried not to press her. The guy was bad news, but he tried to warn her. "Is he? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no," she said. But, he knew her denials meant that what he suspected was true.

"You, know you can tell me anything."

"Dan, he's bad news and I, I don't know what to do. He's into, things that I can't even begin to tell you about. Coming here was a bad idea. He probably has someone following me. Don't tell Pa,"Jenny said before running out of the apartment as quickly as she had come in.

He was worried about her and he'd started to do some digging into Carter Baizen. He'd uncovered that he was currently the right-hand man to Bartholomew Bass who was the capo in one of the cities biggest crime families. All he wanted to do was protect his little sister and the best way he could do that would be to expose the son-of-a-bitch. He picked up the phone and dialed his old friend, Nate Archibald.

"Archie, how's it going?"

"Dan, it's been awhile. What can I do for you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a copper now? You still talk like you're attending a cotillion."

"Somethings never change. How are things at the Times?"

"Good, good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Oh so now that you need something, you rign me up? I'm hurt, fella."

"Shut up,"

"What do you need?"

"Carter Baizen? Does that name ring a bell?" Dan asked as he propped his feet on his desk.

Nate nearly dropped the phone. "How, how did you hear about it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"We have a big case and we've been keeping an eye on him."

Dan put his feet down and sat up in his chair, "Whatta ya got in him?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not gonna screw this up, by tipping off the press."

Dan took out a pen and jotted a few things down as he convinced Nate to give him something. He knew that he had a story here, but getting his editor to let him do something other than a fluff piece would take work. It took him well over an hour to work up the nerve to go see his editor.

"Hey, Walter?"

The older man looked up from the pile papers he was going through and said, "What's on your mind kid?"

"I have a story idea. It's good."

Walter shook his head. "Don't bother. You're too green. It hasn't even been two months and you're already getting to big for your breaches." He handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"Dan asked.

"Your assignment."

"But, it's a society engagement."

"And? Get outta here kid before I fire you." He put his pen down and said, "look I like you, so I'm gonna give you some free advice. Serve your dues and you'll get your break. It's just the way it works around here."

Serena stood staring out the window as the caterer went over the menu with her mother one last time. She felt so separated from the whole charade. In two months, she would married to a man she barely knew. They had gone out a few times in an attempt to get to know each other better, but it was strained and she couldn't stop thinking about Dan. She kept reliving that night they had over and over again in her head. It had been so special to her and she wondered if things had been different if she might one day be marrying him instead of Jonathon.

"Darling aren't you going to take a look at the menu. It is for your engagement party after all."

"It's okay. I'm sure you have it all under control."

Lillian looked at her daughter wearily. She was acting like she was being led to her death chamber. Her daughter had always been one for dramatics. But, she had taken on a sullen attitude ever since her fathers death. The loss was something she still lived with everyday, but Serena really needed to move on and embrace life.

Lillian walked up to her daughter and said, "You don't have to look so sullen."

"I'm doing this. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about this," Serena replied. She couldn't help but resent the fact that she no longer had any choice in the matter.

"The sooner you embrace this, the easier it will be. Jonathon is a nice man. Give him a chance. You might even learn to love him,"Lillian said.

Her brother came tumbling into the room and interrupted their conversation. He picked at the food displayed on the table. "Tastes good."

"Eric, good to see you darling. Where have you been? You smell delightful," his mother said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Eric said with a wink. "How's it going sis. Where's loverboy?"

"I don't know. With his parents, I suppose."

He placed an arm around his sisters shoulders and said, "Ooh enthusiasm. Why are you doing this again?"

"Eric, I really don't want to have this conversation again. Mom's right, you stink."

~Two days later

Jenny went into the closet and dragged out her suitcase and started to pack things away. She knew if she didn't do this now, then she would never do it. She was about to close her case when Carter came home. Her started to beat wildly because she was hoping to leave before he got home.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm leaving,"Jenny said.

Carter calmly took out his wallet and placed on the bedside table. He looked at her with his stealy gray eyes and hit her across the face. Jenny flinched. She knew he'd do that, but she wasn't going to stop no matter what she had to do.

"You're not going anywhere bitch."

"I'm leaving. I deserve better."

He pushed her to the floor and smacked her again. She closed her eyes as she felt each stroke of his hand against her face. She tried to move away for him. She reached for a vase and crashed it against his head. This bought her some time. She was able to reach under dress and pull out the small golden pistol that she'd bought a few days earlier and shot him in the leg. "Fucking bitch. You have no idea what you've done." Jenny didn't really care what he had to say. She ran out of the apartment, having left her suitcase behind. She was halfway down the street when she ran right into Nate Archbald. He'd heard the shots and came rushing out of the car. "Whoah, you okay darling?"

"The cop, right?"

Nate looked at her blankly. Jenny reached out her hands and said "cuff me."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Take me in," she said as tears streamed down her face. "Please, fella. Just arrest me. I need you to do it."

Nate took her by the arm and led her down the street and into the car. He spoke to his partner.

"We can't just have her sit out there in the car by herself,"Nate insisted.

"You're coming in there with me. She'll be fine for now."

Nate wasn't sure this was such a good idea. He tapped on the window and waited for her to roll down the window. "Listen, we have to go inside, find out what happened. You going to be okay for a minute."

Jenny shook her head, but Nate left her in the car anyway. While he was inside with his partner, she climbed to the drivers seat and managed to put some old tricks to use. She remembered watching dan do this with a few his buddies when he was in high school. It took her a few minutes, but before she knew it the engine was humming. Jenny sped down the street. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of there.

Nate and his partner headed inside the apartment and found Carter Baizen screaming in pain on the floor. They looked at each other and helped him on to the bed. "Who are you?"

"NYPD. What happened Mr. Baizen."

"Coppers. I should have known. Bitch set me up."

Nate called in back up and they put Carter into the ambulance. Nate tried to find the car and the girl, but he came up empty. "She's gone and she took our car."

Dan stood before the mirror as he put on his suit. It was the only one he had and he really had nothing else to wear to such a fancy event. The last thing he wanted to be doing was covering Serena's engagement. He was supposed to take pictures of the happy couple before the evenings events. The idea of seeing her with him made him ill. Dan put on his hat and made his way uptown. The party was being held at her mother's house.

When he arrived, she was in cased in a flowing silver dress and her blonde hair hung loose on her shoulders. She was so beautiful that he tried to capture the moment in his mind. He walked up to her and said, "you look lovely."

"What are you doing here?"

He showed her the camera "I'm on the job."

"Oh, I see."

Dan looked at her and all he wanted to do was sweep her into his arms, but he sucked it up and did what he had to do. He took pictures of Serena and her mother.

"So, where is the groom-to be."

"He just walked through the door,"Serena said. Jonahton was well over 6 feet with perfectly groomed brown hair and what looked to be a very expensive suit on. They made a beautiful couple, but he looked as enthusiastic about the pairing as she did. Dan stood around observing them for most of the time. His stomach did small flips every time Jonathon reached out to touch Serena. He just wanted to punch the guys lights out. The last month had been a nightmare. He couldn't get her out of his system. He dreamt about her all the time.

He noticed a well-dressed red-head enter the party with purpose. When Jonathon saw her, his face went pale. Dan wondered what that was all about, so he moved closer.

"Hello Jonathon."

"Madison, what are you doing here?"

"You know its really rude not to inform your fiancée of becoming engaged to another woman."

Dan's jaw dropped. "The son of a bitch,"he whisprered to himself. He went searching for Serena. He had to tell her what had happened.

He found her standing near the window with a glass of champagne in her hands. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What about?"

"It's about Jonathon."

"Don't do it. It's a mistake. He's a snake," Dan insisted.

Serena sighed. "Listen, I'm marrying him end of story. Don't make this any harder than it already is Dan."

"He's already engaged."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This chapter is still heavy on NJ and DS, but especially the latter because I want to spend a third of this fic on each couple. NJ's story is just starting to pick up as well as Chuck/Blair's. These stories are a little more complex than DS's so it requires a little more care and careful buildup. This chapter is fluffy and more than a little cheesy. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

"He's already engaged," Dan said.

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her hand and led her outside. They stood on the street as dan tried to explain what he had overhead. Her reaction was not what he was expecting. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm confused by your reaction."

"Don't you see? This is my out. Bare with me, I have a plan."

Serena explained what she wanted him to do. Dan did as she said and stood where he was when he had overheard Jonathon, with his camera in hand. He felt more than a little ridiculous doing this. What was he going to accomplish by spying on some couple and taking pictures of them. It wasn't going to change the fact that her mother was going to force her to marry someone she didn't want to be with. It was going to change the fact that he was crazy about this girl. Serena snuck up behind him and said, "You ready."

Dan turned to look at her and couldn't help, but get lost in her eyes. "Ready," he replied as his eyes settled on her lips. They were luscious and he couldn't help, but one to taste them again. He leaned over and captured her lips with his. Serena closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Dan's hands travelled along her sides. They got so caught up in each other that they could barely make out the voices in the background. Dan wanted to make the most of the moment. He didn't know when he'd get another chance. His lips explored her neck and the spot where her shoulder met her collarbone. Serena sighed. "What are we doing?" she asked between kisses.

"Living. Finally, we are living."

"I like the sound of that," she murmured. "Wait, I hear someone coming."

Madison's heeled clicked across the wooden floors as Jonathon followed her. He had a lot of explaining to and he didn't even know where to start. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was," he said with his head hung low.

"When? After your honeymoon," Madison insisted.

"I'm sorry, it's just my parents wanted me to do this. I barely even know her and I, don't want to do it."

Madison looked at him and shook her head. "So, tell them no. You're a grown man Jonathon."

"this isn't easy for me. I still…"

"You still what?"

Jonathon whispered under his breath and took Madison into his arms and kissed her. "Take the picture Dan,"Serena insisted.

"I took it."

The light of the flash broke Jonathon and Madison apart. "What, what is going on?" Jonathon insisted. Serena and Dan emerged from where they were standing.

"What are you doing? I don't understand."

"Jonathon, you don't want to do this and neither do I. We're both in love with other people," she said as she looked back at Dan. "I don't care that you have money. I just can't do this. You are in a position to save my life. Do you really want to live your life with me? We have nothing in common. I can't end this engagement, but you can."

Jenny eventually ran out of guess and the car stalled somewhere uptown. She hit her head against the steering wheel and wondered what she was going to do next. Stealing a squad car was not part of her plan. All she wanted to do was to leave him and get back to her life, but she'd just shot a man and stolen police property. She needed a few minutes to figure out what she was going to do next. A knock on the window stirred her from her thoughts. It was the cop she'd stolen the car from. His dark blond hair was in his face and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She wondered why she never had noticed how good looking he was before.

"Hello, officer," Jenny said with a bright smile.

"What do you think you are doing?" Nate asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh me? Nothing. I'm… just."

Nate opened the car and practically yanked her out. "You're hurting me,"Jenny replied.

He looked at her with concern and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry that wasn't very kind of me." He shook his head in annoyance and said, "No, I'm not going to let you just manipulate me like that."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just, I was desperate," Jenny insisted.

Nate just looked at sternly. He couldn't believe this dame. "I'm taking you to the precinct. You, you shot a man and you stole my car!"

Jenny looked at him and tried to whole back the emotion in her voice. She didn't want to go to jail. She was just scared and alone. "Look, you have no idea what kind of a monster he is."

"I have an idea," Nate muttered to himself. He'd been tracking Carter for weeks and he'd noticed the sunglasses and the tell-tale signs of abuse. It was something that hit close to him. He'd watched his father beat his mother for years until he'd finally left her. The girl was a mess and he wanted to be angry at her, but he knew she was in more trouble than even she could fathom, but more than that she was the key to their whole investigation. He handed her a handkerchief and said, "Why don't you start from the beginning. I might be able to help you."

Jenny looked at him wearily. "There's nothing you can do for me."

"Try me," Nate said as he held out his hand.

Blair did not like being ignored. She was used to attention being lavished on her, but Chuck had been aloof for the past few weeks. The only that seemed to be on his mind was business. He lived and breathed business. He couldn't shut up about the renovations about the club. But, she would be fine with that if it weren't for the odd behavior. He had hid several letters from her and she had overheard the tale end of a telephone conversation that he had refused to elaborate on.

"Stop sulking Blair. It doesn't suit you," Chuck insisted.

"I'm not sulking."

Chuck turned to face her and let his hand graze her cheek. "Then smile."

Blair clenched her teeth. She refused to give in to his charms. Every time she was upset with him, he'd do something charming and all would be forgiven.

"You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is," she insisted.

"I'm not keeping anything of value from you. Do you trust me?" he asked in that low baritone of his.

She looked down and said, "Yes."

"I am sorry if you feel left out,but business is business and you my dear are all pleasure."

She rolled her eyes and made her way across the room. Blair grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and found herself right in the middle of a four way argument between that reporter, Serena, her fiancée and some red-head.

"What in God's name is going on here,"Blair said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We are all at an impasse," Dan replied.

"Over what exactly?" Blair asked.

Serena linked arms with Dan and said, "Our future and it's in his hands."

Dan looked at her and was a little surprised at how upfront she was about them. He didn't know what was going to happen between them, but he knew that he didn't want to let her go. Blair looked at them skeptically. She didn't really care who her friend dated, but there was something about the reporter that made her uncomfortable.

"I thought you were marrying Jonathon?"Blair asked.

"Yes, that's the problem. He's just being stubborn. He's in love with Madison and I don't want him, I want Dan."

"So, let me get this straight. You woke up this morning, got dressed for your engagement party and now you're throwing away your family's whole future for a guy you barely know and he is in love with some unknown harlot."

Jonathon moved forward and said, "Don't you dare speak to her that way."

"I can defend myself Jonathon."

"But, she called you a harlot."

"Well aren't you? He's an engaged man," Blair said.

Madison shoved her ring in her face and said, "Yes, he is. To me."

Blair closed her eyes and said, "So, what's the problem here? You marry her. End of story."

Dan held Serena's hand and said, "She makes a good point. There's an easy solution to everything."

He pulled her across the room and said, "Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm crazy about you. I know I don't have much, but you can't marry someone else if you marry me."

"What?"Serena said as she looked at him confused.

"I'm asking you to marry me. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Take a leap. I have never wanted someone the way I want you," he said as he touched her face.

"But, that's crazy."

"I know. It's what you do to me," he said before kissing her.

"But, what about my family?"

"What about you? It's not fair and I know you don't' want to marry this guy. But, I want to marry you. You'll be safe. I'll take care of you. I know I don't have a lot to offer, but I can make you happy. You just have to let me."

"I want to be happy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'll marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** A few points of clarification. Dan and Nate are acquaintances and have been friends on and off for about five years. My inspiration for Blair's character is definitely Diane Keaton's Character in the Godfather. So, I guess Chuck is my Michael Corleone. Oh and for fans of my DS smut. There is definitely some in this chapter.

**Someone to Watch Over you: Chapter 6**

Dan led Serena down an empty Brooklyn street late at night. They climbed the stairs of an old church. He looked to her and said, "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if we do this."

Serena smiled at him and said, "I'm sure."

Dan reached for hand and led her down the long aisle to the front of the church. He lit a few candles and bent his head.

"I didn't know you were religious,"Serena asked.

"I'm not. It's just father Michaels signal."

"Signal? Do I need to ask."

He glanced at her and said, "No, it's better that you don't."

Serena looked at him quizzically. She wanted to ask why he was being so mysterious, but the priest came into the chapel and greeted them. "Son?"

"Hello Father. I know it's late, but we want to get married."

The priest looked at Dan and then at Serena. She felt as though she was being assessed by God himself. The older gentleman had this way about him, that was very intimidating. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Father Michaels, I know its late, but this is something thats really important to me. You're were the only we could come to."

"Why so hasty?"the priest asked.

"It's important. We need to do this tonight,"Dan said as he reached out for her hand. He looked at her with an assurance that made Serena feel all warm inside.

"Very well,"Father Michaels said. Serena and Dan watched him as he made the preparations for the ceremony. He went into a back room and donned a black robe and a white cloth. With a few phrases muttered in Latin.

"What's he saying?"Serena asked as she giggled into his shoulder.

"I have no idea,"Dan replied as he looked at the priest quizzically.

Nate ushered Jenny to his desk at the precinct. He asked her take a seat as he tried to gather his thoughts. There were so many questions he'd like to ask her, but he didn't want to scare her off. She was obviously cagey and he really couldn't blame her.

"Stop looking at me like that?"

"Like I'm a doll."

Nate leaned over and said, "then tell me how I should be looking at you?"

Jenny straightened her back and attempted to avoid eye contact with him. He was flirting with her and that was the last thing she needed right now. "You're not my type, copper."

Nate sat back and put his feet on the table. "Let's start with your name?"

"You know it?"Jenny replied. How could he not know? It had been a few years and her basic anatomy and morphed into that of a woman, but she still had the same face.

"I don't."

"Think harder copper? Think Brooklyn."Jenny said impatiently at she tapped on the arm of her chair.

"The only person I know from Brooklyn is Humphrey."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and smiled at him as he began to put two and two together.

Carter got out of bed and pulled on his pants. He wasn't staying in the hospital just so the coppers could transfer him to the slammer. He needed to get out of there and find some way to repay the bitch that had shot him. He pulled on his jacket and opened his suitcase and took out his gun. He opened the door and placed the receiver at the guards head before slipping out the side door.

Blair was organizing the pillows in Chuck's apartment when he received a message from someone. He opened it and quickly scribbled something on it and handed it to the young man.

"What was that about?" Blair asked.

"Just business,"he said as he pulled on his jacket.

"where are you going? We have dinner reservations."

"We'll reschedule. Something just came up,"Chuck said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What's going on Chuck? This is the third time you've canceled on me this week. I don't understand what's going on?"she asked with more than a touch of impatience in her voice.

"I'll explain it to you eventually, but right now I have to go."

Jenny smiled at his discomfort. He was twitching and playing with his sandy blonde hair. She took the opportunity to take in his features and he was quite the sight. He had a good chin and his bone structure was definitely aristocratic. He may dress the part of a mussed up police officer, but he still reeked of money.

"What are you playing at Archibald? I mean a copper?"she said as she looked him right in the eye.

"I'm not playing at anything,"he said as he leaned forward. "I'm not the one that got myself wrapped up with a gangster when I should know better,"he said with a smile of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Touche,"

She watched his demeanor change when she challenged him and that made her smile. The idea that she could rattle him gave her some pleasure. She had always found him a little dull when he would come over, but that was years ago and she was a little girl. Now, they were both grown up and living lives neither of them could have ever imagined. She needed him and that was something she really wasn't willing to admit.

"What's going to happen to me?"she asked. Nate was thrown by the vulnerable look in her eyes and said, "I'll watch out for you, but we need your statement so we can put him away, but for tonight I know a place you can stay where know will find you.

"And where is that?"

"My place."

Dan stood outside his apartment with Serena by his side. He smiled and picked her up in one fell swoop. Serena giggled as he let them in and he didn't put her down until they were in his room.

"Welcome Home, Mrs. Humphrey."

"I can't believe we're married,"she said as she smiled at him.

"Do you regret it?"

Serena moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "No, I don't. Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fulfill your husbandly duty."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"he replied as he kissed the slope of her neck. "A little of this, a little of that,"she murmured as his hands explored her body. She turned to face him and his lips moved from her neck to her mouth. The kiss was intoxicating, like the taste of fine wine. He did things to her that one could not put into words. In his arms, she felt whole. Serena removed his jacket and undid his belt as he fiddled with the zipper of her dress. Soon his pants were pooling at his feet as he removed her dress. She stepped out of it and stood before him in a pair of panties and her stocking which were held by a garter. Dan stared at her breasts and bit his lip. "You are beautiful. A goddess."

"You're not so bad yourself,"Serena said as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Soon he stood before her in his boxers. The muscles on his flat stomach clenched as she ran her hands along his skin. He picked her up again and laid her down on the bed. "I could spend the rest of my life just looking at you."

"that's a shame because I want you to do more than just look."

"Is that so?"he said as he planted sweet kisses on her tummy. Serena closed her eyes as his lips traveled downwards. He undid her garter and slipped his hands under the material of her underwear so he could tease her flesh. Her eyelids fluttered as his fingers glided between her folds. He removed her panties and used his tongue to create sensations that threatened to engulf her. Soon her body was shaking from the sensations he was creating with his tongue and his fingers. Dan watched as her body convulsed and she screamed his name. When it was over she pulled him towards her and said "Come here."

She helped him remove the remainder of his clothes and she urged him to close teh distance between them. Dan entered her in one smooth stroke and her legs wrapped up around his waste, meeting him thrust for thrust. "More, I want more of you,"she urged as he moved within her. They stayed like that, two lovers joined in their passion for each other until they were both spent.

Afterwards he held her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too,"she said as she smiled.

Nate ushered Jenny into the spare room. He gave her a shirt for her to sleep in. The room was usually reserved for his friends on poker nights.

"I'm sorry. All I have is this over-sized dress shirt."

"It's okay. I appreciate your doing this for me,"Jenny said.

She sat on the bed with her hair in her face. She looked so young and vulnerable and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her. But, she was Dan's sister and he owed it to him to keep her safe.

"I'm gonna make a few calls. You'll be safe, I promise. I think you should tell your brother wehre you are"

"No, please don't tell him where I am."

"He'd want to know that you are safe,"Nate replied.

"I know, but I've already disappointed him enough. I'll tell him in good time,"she said.

Nate looked at her and wiped the hair from her face. "He's my friend. You can't expect me to keep this from him."

"Just don't tell him where I am. Please."

Nate wanted to call Dan right his instant, but he had to respect her wishes. She was his responsibility. Even his partner didn't know about her. They'd split up to look for the squad car. Carter was in the hospital with an officer watching his room.

"Alright, just get some rest okay."

Nate smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before going to his own room.

Chuck sat in the living room of his childhood home waiting for his fatehr and wondered how his life had come crashing down in less than 24 hours. Bart nodded at his son and took his usual seat.

"Son, I'm glad you came."

"Did I have a choice?"Chuck replied.

"It's never stopped you in the past. So, you know what's happened. Carter's been arrested which means I need you to take you rightful place. Enough pussyfooting around, you belong by my side."

Chuck understood exactly what this talk meant. He had a decision to make and choosing wrong could cost him his life.

"Under one condition, I do this on my terms. Once you're gone, I take over the organization and run it the way I see fit,"He said.

"Once I'm gone, you're the boss. You answer to no one,"Bart said..

Chuck stood up and shook his father hand and said, "We have a deal, pops."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. The show has taken away some of my motivation to write, but it's back now and I am hoping to put out chapter 8 asap.

**Chapter 7: Someone to watch over me**

Serena slipped out of bed and pulled on Dan's shirt which was on the floor. She went into the main room and looked around. It wasn't very big, but it was cozy. The living room was sparsely furnished with a sofa and a few chairs. The room had a large bookshelf that was filled with books. Serena scanned his selection of books and was impressed with his collection. He had copies of Fitzgerald, Hemmingway, Sartre, Somerset Magman, and even a little Austen. He was surprised to see Austen amongst this collection. Dan seemed the type to enjoy masculine writers who focused on the human condition. His having Austen amongst the author's he read really was a testament to the romantic in him.

She looked at her left hand and admired the simple ring that he had given her. She was married and to man whom she barely knew, but somehow it felt right. Serena smiled as she felt Dan's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into him and said, "Good morning."

Serena turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dan pulled her closer and kissed her with a barely contained passion. He ran his hands through her hair as he deepened the kiss. She did things to him that unleashed his baser instincts, a wildness he was not accustomed to feeling. They moved towards the sofa without breaking their connection. Serena ran her fingers along his bare chest and played with splay of hair that trickled his chest. Dan ran his hands under the shirt she was wearing and rubbed he small of her back. "I like the way you look in my shirt,"he said as he nibbled on her ear.

"mm is that so?"

"Yes and I like the way you look out of it too," he said as he slowly undid the buttons of the shirt. Serena bit her lip and looked at him as he did this. The look in his eyes made her feel all warm inside. Dan pulled the shirt from her shoulders and ran his fingers along the valley of her breasts, keeping his eyes locked on Serena's the whole time. She closed her eyes as his fingers came in contact with her left nipple. He lazily circled one nipple with his fore finger before moving on to the other. She moved a little closer and whispered in his ear. "Stop torturing me Humphrey."

He smiled to himself. Serena pulled at his belt bucket and tossed it over her shoulder as soon as she removed it. Dan shimmied out of his pants and they fell backwards on to the couch. He pushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently. Serena reluctantly broke the embrace, sat up and said, "Now, Dan."

"Yes, Ma'am,"he replied before entering her in one swift movement. He held on to her hips as she moved over him. She leaned forward and kissed him in between moans. Their passion left them speechless as they both road the waves of ecstasy together. They clung to each other in the aftermath neither of them needing to say a word. Moments later fatigue had taken over and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Lillian was pacing so much that her heels were leaving an indentation in the flooring. She had barely slept the night before. Serena had left her own engagement party and she didn't know where she could have run off to. She hadn't even left a note and Lillian was beginning to worry. This wasn't like her daughter. She was always so well-behaved. Serena was a complacent child who was eager to please, her sudden streak of rebelliousness was uncharacteristic. She wondered where she could have gone off too.

She picked up the bell on the coffee table and summoned the Butler.

"I need you to send a message to Ms. Waldorf,"she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen," the butler said. He was getting on in years and the fatigue was written all over his face. The household were well aware of her visitations with Mr. Humphrey, but they were duty bound to keep their mouths shut.

A few hours later, Blair had arrived. She removed her gloves and placed them on her lap. "What's wrong Mrs. V."|

"Have you seen my daughter?"

"She didn't tell you?" a surprised Blair replied.

"Tell me what?"

Blair sighed. She couldn't betray her trust. If Serena had wanted her mother to know she would have said something.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything, but she is fine. She'll come to you and tell you everything."

Lily looked at the young woman across from her and couldn't help, but admire her loyalty. Not many people would be that steadfast, but Blair always stuck by her daughter and that was a rare commodity in their world. "I see."

Dan watched Serena as she slipped on her blue dress. He still couldn't believe that she was his wife. It was all very surreal and impetuous. He was not a person who tended to act on a whim, but this one time he was glad that he had. But, they now had to deal with the reality of their actions. There were family members to inform and a life to build. Times were hard and his income was barely enough to sustain himself, how was he supposed to support a wife. The weight of his actions were beginning to hit him.

_What have you gotten yourself into Humphrey?_

But, then she turned and smiled at him and all his worries seemed to drift away. He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ready to face the firing squad," she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She turned to face him, her arms around his neck, and said, "You don't have to do this. I can handle this alone."

He shook his head, "No we're in this together from now on."

Serena kissed him, leaving him breathless. "We should go or we'll never get to your mothers."

Meanwhile Nate and Jenny stood outside a gated home on the Upper East Side. Jenny looked at him more than a little bewildered. "What is this place?"

"Somewhere you'll be safe."

She coldly assessed him as he reached into his pocket and took out a key. He let himself in and ushered her inside. The fact that he had access to such a place left her more than a little confused. She wondered what a cop was doing with access to a house like this.

"so, copper nice digs?"

"Very,"Nate replied. He knew what she was doing, but he wasn't budging an inch.

"That's it. You're not going to explain how you have keys to a fancy place like this or why I'm here."

"You'll find out soon enough. Patience darling."

Jenny pushed him and said, "I'm not your darling."

Nate was about to push back when he spotted an older woman hovering at the top of the stairs.

"Nathaniel, what a pleasant surprise."

He moved from where he was and reached his hand out to the older woman. "Always a pleasure grandmother."

The older woman gave Jenny a long assessing glance before asking, "who do we have here?"

"This is Jenny and she needs a place to say. She's gotten herself in some trouble and I need you to keep an eye out for her while we figure out what to do next."

"Of course, I'll introduce her to the other girls."

After Nate had left, Jenny didn't know what to say or do. She was very much out of her element and saying she was in over her head would be putting it mildly. Her biggest priority was staying safe and if this old lady was her key then she'd just have to do whatever it took.

"Jennifer, you don't have to be so nervous I don't bite and I don't judge. Come with me and meet the others. I run a sort of safe haven for girls who need it," she said.

Jenny followed the older woman reluctantly. "So, there are others?"

"Right now I have four girls staying with me, but the numbers vary from two to twenty depending on the month."

'Why? Why are you doing this?"Jenny asked.

"Because I know what it's like to feel afraid of what tomorrow might bring. Call me Joslyn."

Serena and Dan arrived at the Penthouse to find Lillian pacing and her brother Eric lounging on the sofa. Dan nodded to her brother and kept his arm securely around Serena. She was going to need his support because her mother looked like she could eat anyone alive.

"Where in God's name have you been?"

"Take a seat mother?"

"I will not and why is the reporter with you."

"Mother I think you should sit down," Serena insisted. Lily pursed her lips and gingerly took a seat. Dan and Serena sat across from her. They held tightly to each others hands as Lily coldly assessed them. Her sight narrowed in on Serena's hand.

"What did you do?"

"Last night, we got married," Serena declared.

Lily pursued her lips and got up, "I see. Get your things and don't come back." She turned around and walked out of the room leaving Eric, Serena and Dan staring at each other in dismay. Serena had expected a strong reaction, but the coldness of her mother's reply was something she had not expected at all. A single tear rolled down her face as Dan held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. This chapter is important for setting up story arcs in upcoming chapters. I hope you like it.

Carter Baizen stood on the train platform in Chicago and reached into his pocket and lit his cigarette. He was dressed in his favourite brown zoot suit and his hair was slicked back as he waited. Carter had barely gotten away from the cops. They probably were still searching for him. If he was good at one thing it was disappearing, but if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't be away from the city for long. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an old pocket watch given to him by his pa. The old watch was the only sentimental thing he owned. He wasn't one for holding on to the past, but this watch it was the one weakness he allowed himself. He threw his cigarette into the empty train tracks. When he turned around, he was greeted by a tall man with a unibrow and a cigar in his mouth.

"You Baizen?"

"Call me Carter," he said.

"Makes no difference to me. Boss told me to come fetch ya."

Carter followed the man through the train station and out into the bustling city streets. He climbed into the black Buick 90 and tapped his finger on the windowsill as he waited to arrive at his destination. A little over an hour later he is standing outside of Bugs Moran home in the north side. He is ushered in by armed guards until he is faced with the great man himself.

"Sir,"Carter says as he tips his hat to the great man.

"Sit."

Carter does as the older man asks and waits impatiently for him to say something. Meanwhile Moran is sizing him up. He could always tell who would be of use to him by a simple test of wills. Carter sat back and offered the man a cigarette which Moran declined. He sat there smoking as he waited for this test to be over. He had been around long enough to know what the dealio was. He'd moved from Chicago to New York and back again, always trying to find a place where he belongs. But, above all else Carter was a drifter; Astute enough to know when to high-tail it and patient enough to know how to play things.

The game of wills continued as Moran snapped his fingers and a beautiful young maid came in with a tray of drinks. Carter took the proffered drink and sipped slowly. He kept his eyes on Moran the entire time. Eventually the silence was broken and Moran spoke. "You've gut stamina. I'm impressed. But, what makes you think you can replace newberry."

"I don't expect to replace him, but I have information about the New York Operation that would be useful in your war against Capone. Chicago is home. I plan on staying regardless."

"Trust is earned. You'll have to earn it."

Moran snapped his fingers and three armed goons came into the room. "Jimmy, Pete and Big Steve, this is Carter."

The nodded their heads. "The strong silent type."

"We have no rooms for smart alecks. You do as they say and you stay alive. It's as simple as that. You're playing with the big boys now."

Carter stood up and shook his hand and said, "Understood Boss."

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Blair Waldorf sat in the waiting room watching the receptionist, who had her pulled back tightly and a pencil in her mouth as she typed furiously, as she waited for her turn to see the private investigator. She was taking matters into her own hands because she was sick of assuming where Charles was. He kept cancelling dates and receiving mysterious notes that her woman's intuition knew there was something he wasn't telling her. They weren't even married and she felt like a fish wife chasing after husband. She tapped her delicate hands against the chair which caused the reception to give her a cold stare.

"Mr. Smith will be with you in a few minutes Miss," she said as she popped her gum unceremoniously.

Blair simply gritted her teeth and waited patiently for the investigator to see her. A little over an hour later, the young woman ushered her into a dusty office. The desk was made from an aging wood and there were papers stacked very high. He seemed to lack an organizational system and she wondered if this was a mistake.

"How may help you miss?"

"I need you to follow someone?"

"that's what I do best. Let me guess your fella is cheating or you think he's cheating"

Blair frowned before reaching into her purse for a picture. She handed over the picture and said, "his name is Charles Bass. No one can know I was here."

"Certainly, little lady."

She rolled her eyes and took out a few bills and placed them delicately in an envelope and passed it over to him. "I am not paying you to be patronizing, but to get me information. I'll be back in a week and I expect some results by then."

Blair got up and walked out the door with the desire to wash herself. Simply being in the presence of that slimy investigator made her feel uneasy, but this was something she needed to do. Chuck wasn't letting her in and she knew something was going. She needed to know before she wasted anymore time with him.

**Brooklyn, one week later**

Serena woke up to an empty bed and hand written note. She folded it up and smiled. She got out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. She saw that the icebox was nearly empty which meant she needed to go to the store. She got dressed and made her way down to the local market. She was greeted by an elderly gentleman with everything she needed. When she was at the butchers, an older woman came up to her.

"Hello dear."

"Hello,"Serena replied

"You really should get a better cut of meat. I'm sure Daniel would appreciate it."

"You know Dan?"

"Why yes? I've known him since he was a boy. He's grown into a fine young man. It's a shame we couldn't have come to the wedding."

Serena blushed and said, "well it was all rather sudden."

"It certainly was. My name is Stella."

Serena walked back to the building with Stella. She helped the older woman put away her groceries as she regaled her with tales of dan's wild youth.

"Dan never struck me as a risk taker," Serena said as she smiled at the older woman.

"Oh he could be wild when he wanted, but he's a good one at heart. Losing his pa was hard on him."

Serena didn't say anything. She had no idea that he had lost his father and a part of her wished she'd had heard it from Dan. But, she understood why he hadn't brought it up. The death of a loved one isn't something you bring up in every day conversation.

"So, what are you going to make him tonight? "Stella asked.

"Well that's up to him since he does the cooking."

The woman looked at her before laughing to herself. "Well we can't have that. I can show you a few basic tricks if you want."

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it."

Serena spent the better half of the afternoon with Stella as she helped her prepare pasta, a simple sauce and baked chicken. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Stella regaled her with tales of Dan's misspent youth as she prepared the food. The older woman promised to come over the next day to help her prepare two more meals.

Serena decided to make the meal a little special for Dan so she re-arranged the flowers on the table and lit some candles to add to the ambviance.

"Serena, I'm….." Dan started to say before he caught sight of his new bride wearing a very sheer dress, her hair arranged carefully around her shoulders.

"You look fantastic,"he said as he reached for her, but she quickly disentangled herself.

"Have a seat. I made dinner."

"I thought you couldn't cook."

"I'm learning… more than you can imagine," she said with a mischievous look on her face.

Dan was worried by the look on her face and whom she'd been speaking to. "You met Old Lady Stevens."

"Oh Stella is a fantastic woman. She helped me make this, so eat up."

Dan eagerly dug into the meal that she had prepared. "hmm this is fantastic."

"So, how was your day?"

"Boring. I spent all day trying to get the mayor's assistant to let me speak to the mayor,"Dan said between bites.

Serena pouted. She had invisioned a romantic dinner, not her husband talking with his mouth full of food. She sighed. Dan put his fork down when he noticed the look on her face. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you like the food."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he reached across the table. His thumb caressed her hand, sending shivers up her spine. The way he was looking at her made her mood shift instantly.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong."

They finished their dinner in companionable silence. Later that evening as they lay in bed, limbs all tangled up, she brought up his dad.

"Stella told me about your father," she said as she traced circles on his chest.

A sadness came over him before he replaced it with a smile. "It wasn't easy, but I'm not the first to lose a parent nor will I be the last."

"What was he like?"

"He was a great man, a man of integrity and honor. I just wish we could have had more time with him. What was yours like?"

"He was stoic. Rarely spoke and never without his glass of whiskey. But, he was sweet to me. Always willing to indulge me."

He wrapped her tighter in his arms, "I can't say I blame him. It's easy for man to want to lay the world at your feet."

Serena buried her face in his chest.

"Why are you so embarrassed, it's the truth. You're the sort of girl that men write poems about," he said matter-of-factly.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"And she's shy too. Boy, did I luck out."

Blair was sitting in the investigators office waiting for the results of his investigation. She nervously tapped on the arm of the chair. The future of her entire relationship lay in this mans hands and she hoped beyond hope that her instincts were wrong. Mr. Smith strolled inside and took out a file and pushed it across the desk. There were pictures of Chuck and a bunch of men who looked like criminals, hired hands.

"What is this?"Blair asked.

"Charles Bass, is the son of Bartholmew Bass, local organized crime boss."

"Excuse me?"she couldn't believe this. "are you saying he's a mobster."

"He's the son of a well known mobster whose power stretches into many of the irish neigborhoods across the city."

"what else?"

"He tried to break away from daddy, but recently was brought back into the fold after his father's right-hand man Carter Biazen disappeared after being shot by his moll."

Blair wrung her hands nervously as she tried to digest this information. Chuck was not who she thought he was and now she had two choices: break up with him without a word or confront him. She needed time, so she thanked the investigator and quickly left. She hopped in cab and made her way across town.

A familiar face opened the door.

"Blair what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Nathaniel, I just, I needed to speak to an old friend."

"Or flame."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short update and for the gap in posting updates. I tend to have big gaps between posting chapters, but I am intent on finishing this fic. I hope you like this one.

**Chapter 9:**

Nate opens the door a bit further to let Blair in. He hugs her awkwardly. It's been awhile since they've last seen each other.

"How have you been? It's been what, 2 years since I last saw you?"

Blair delicately removes her gloves and places them on her lap. "It's been too long. I'm afraid I haven't been a very good friend. Do you enjoy tracking down miscreants for a living or have you tired of that yet?"

Nate smiles, "I see some things never change. Yes, I'm still chasing miscreants as you so delicately put it. So, let's cut to the chase. You're here for a reason."

She fiddled with her gloves, wondering why she came here. They hadn't spoken for a good long time, and though she needed to see someone familiar, she knew she couldn't really confide in him. If he knew the full truth then Chuck could be in a lot of trouble.

"What's wrong? You can trust me."

She bites her lip, shakes her head and slowly gets up. "This was a very bad idea. I can't tell you the truth."

Nate places his hand on her shoulder and says, "You can tell me anything."

"I think Charles is lying to me."

"About what?"

Blair takes a deep breath and says, "Everything. Where he goes, who he's with and worst of all who he really is."

Nate reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "Just talk to him. If he doesn't tell you the truth then he doesn't deserve you."

The light is streaming through the window as Serena stretches like a cat. She feels a familiar hand on her hip. Dan pulls her towards him and nuzzles her neck. "Morning."

"Someone's feelin' frisky this morning."

"Get used to it darling," He says with a wicked grin on his face.

She turns and wraps her arms around his neck as she places one of her legs on his bare hip. She's become accustomed to sleeping in nothing as she enjoyed the joys of being Mrs. Humphrey. There is so much she doesn't understand about Dan, but every day is like a small adventure with the two of them. He uses his fingertips to trace lines across her skin. She smiles up at him as he kisses her gently. She lets the feel of his lips on her mouth and skin carry her away. Their sweet caresses are interrupted by a loud, instant knocking on the door.

"Humphrey! Open up!"

Dan pulls on pair of trousers and his undershirt as he opens the door to an impatient Nate.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's important. Get dressed, we have to go," Nate said.

Serena walks into the living room with Dan's shirt and her hair haphazardly pinned up. Nate is shocked to see his whole school friend in Dan's apartment. Serena and Nate stare at each other uncomfortably for a beat before Nate finally speaks, "What do we have here?" He aks in a jovial tone.

Dan pulls Serena towards him and smiles goofily at his friend. "Meet my wife, Serena."

"Dan, we already know each other," She said awkwardly.

Nate gets up and slaps Dan on the back, "Well don't you know how to keep a secret pal. Serena and I went to grammar school together. I told I wasn't always a miscreant looking to lock folks up."

Dan coughs with discomfort. To say he is embarrassed would be putting it lightly. Serena left them alone to get dressed.

"When did this happen? You work fast Humphrey."

Dan scratches his head and smiles at his friend sheepishly. "It just sort of happened. Dames like that come around once in a lifetime. So, why were you banging down my door?"

"It's about your sister. I need you to come with me. I'll explain on the way."

A little over an hour later, Dan, Serena and Nate found themselves standing before a townhouse. Nate ushers them inside and Dan and Serena wait while Nate goes to speak with his grandmother.

"I, I didn't know people had places like this," Serena said as she smiles at Dan nervously.

He grabs her hand and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm not angry," He whispers in her ear.

Serena smiles at him and is instantly relieved. There is so much he doesn't know or understand about her world and she doesn't want to start this marriage by lying to him. She really didn't think that he knew Nate. Jenny came out and Dan was completely taken aback by her appearance. She looked frail, and like she'd been crying. He lets go of Serena's hand and goes to his sister, wrapping her in his embrace. "Jenny, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed Pa," He mumbles as he held her tightly.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Jenny says.

"So, you really clocked the guy?"

"Amongst other things."

"That's my girl," He says as he hugs her once again.

"Who do we have here?" Jenny asks with curiosity. The two women watch each other warily. Dan never really brought his girls around, but this one is different. She was gentler, more sophisticated.

Dan reaches for Serena's hand and says, "This is Serena, your new sister."

"You got hitched?"

Dan smiles goofily at his sister and he grimaces when she laid one on him. "If I had a gun, I'd clock you one too."

"I know it happened fast and well I hadn't heard from you in awhile. Now, I know why," Dan said.

Serena smiles and tries to think of something to say, anything, but the words are not coming to her. "I know this is a surprise. It was unexpected, but I promise I will never hurt him," Serena says as she looks at Dan adoringly.

Jenny watches the two of them. She'd never seen her brother like this. He's in love, he's happy and that is enough for her.

"I wish we weren't meeting up like this, but welcome to the family. If you'll excuse me, I need to steal my brother for a second."

Dan and Jenny head into one of the parlors and he sits down next to her. He's worried. He knew Carter was bad news, but she wouldn't listen to him. Dan can't stop the feeling that he had somehow failed her, but instead he listened to her pour out her story. Every detail made him want to clock someone. If he ever lays his eyes on Baizen, he is a dead man. No one hurt the people he loves and this fool had it coming to him in spades.

"Stop it. I know what you're thinking," Jenny chastises "Don't be foolhardy. He has connections and he can kill you and no one will ever find you. Don't be a fool, Dan."

"But, he hurt you."

"I know, but you can't protect me from everything. Stop blaming yourself. I did this. You didn't do anything wrong," Jenny says as she hugs him tightly.

"So, what's next?" Dan asked.

"I stay here until its safe," she said.

"What if that never happens?" He asked with concern.

Jenny turns and faces the doorway where Nate is standing talking to his grandmother. "Then, they find me a new city and a new name."

"Outside of New York? You can't leave the city, it's your home."

"I know, but I gotta do what I gotta do Dan, but don't worry I have a feeling I'll be around to pester you till you are old and grey. So, where'd you find her? She's not exactly a neighborhood girl."

"The fates delivered her to me," He responds with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're a poet now? "she teases.

Dan smiles and ruffles her hair as they headed back towards Nate and Serena. He embraces his little sister for one last minute and wraps an arm around Serena's shoulders as they leave.

Once they are outside, Serena looks up at him in concern, "She's gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

"It's not your fault. You can't protect her from everything," Serena said.

"That's funny, she said the same thing."

Once Dan and Serena leave, Nate and Jenny turn to each other and smile. He lays an affectionate hand on her shoulder and asks if she is okay. She nods and smiles up at him. It's her first real smile in weeks. Everything was beginning to take a toll on her and she was trying her best to keep it all in. She isn't used to people outside of her family being kind to her and she realizes that she owsd him an apology.

"I haven't thanked you for everything you've done."

"Just doing my job," He answers.

"No, you've gone above and beyond. You're not half-bad. For a copper," She says. Jenny impulsively kisses him on the cheek and goes up the stairs where her room is located. Nate just stands there watching her walk away.

Blair sat in Chuck's parlour with her hands folded in her lap. She was still debating what to say to him, but Nathanial was right, honesty was her best option. What if he was wrong though? Lies and mistruths were told for a reason; to protect those you love. Was she really prepared to confront him with what she knew? The man she was in love with had done nothing , but lie to her. Knowing the truth had not set her free, but rather created a whole other set of problems for her. Is she ready to let him go? She really isn't sure. Her indecisiveness is eating away at her.

Charles walks in dressed in his best suit. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. I know the truth."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. For those of you worried that I have no plans to complete this fic, I will finish it. It may take some time, but we're just getting to the meet of the story. I have about 30 chapters planned and this fic will probably outlast the show since there are only 11 more episodes to go.

Chapter 11

"You know what?" Chuck said, not knowing if he heard her properly. He had so many things on his mind. The last thing he was planning on doing was dealing with Blair finding out who he was. He was planning to break it off with her, he knew that this was a world that she was ill-equipped to deal with.

Blair glared back at him and said, "You heard me. I know the truth. I know who you really are. I just need to know why, why did you lie to me?"

Chuck reached for the drink he had placed on the table and took a swig as he tried to explain. "I didn't want to. It's a long story."

Blair looked up at him and said, "I've got time."

"You probably know who my father is. What you don't know is that my mother tried her best to protect me from that world. She died when I was a kid and I promised her I'd have no part of his world. I had to keep my promise which left me in a pickle. So, I've spent most of my life re-inventing myself. I was going to tell you, but you figured it out on your own."

She looked at him and immediately noticed the tension in his face. There was more and she wasn't leaving until she heard it all. "There's more. Tell me now," Blair demanded.

"It's not your concern. I was going to end this thing between us. You don't belong in my world and we both know I don't belong in yours." He turned and faced the fireplace. Chuck couldn't bear looking at those brown eyes of hers as he broke it off. He need as much resolve as he could muster if he was going to send her away. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Charles, there's more. I want the truth and I'm not buying this poppy-cock about different worlds."

He turned to face her, tears threatening to pour down his face. "I won't have you exposed to these people."

Blair held his face between her hands and said, "I am not a china-doll. I ain't gonna break Charlie."

"They're dangerous. They could hurt you."

"They'll probably hurt me anyway cause you love me."

"I can't protect you," Chuck said matter-of-factly.

"I don't need protection. I just need you."

Charles broke down and told her the whole tale. Everything he knew about the war and Carter's role in it. Blair listened and made a decision that surprised them both.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. My ma is off in Paris living with some fancy writer. You're all I've got Charles and I'm not letting you go."

A few days later, Dan was at the docks visiting his old pal Kevin when he saw a familiar looking figure unloading boxes. He had brown hair that got in his eyes and he was so small compared to the other fella's. Dan walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Eric turned around and looked like he wanted to run the other direction.

"Dan?"

"Don't worry pal, I ain't gonna tell unless you give me reason to," Dan said.

"My family needs the money and my mother, she doesn't know. She'd be upset if she knew I was working."

Dan listened hoping he'd give him some reason to keep this from his wife, but so far the kid was coming up empty. "You know this place can be dangerous for a kid like you. If you really need something, I could talk to my boss. Maybe a job in the mailroom?"

"That's fine. I can handle it."

Dan shook his head and said, "No, you can't. I grew up with these kind of guys. They're thugs. They eat kids like you for dinner. Trust me kid. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Don't be proud. Let me help you. The mailroom pays a heck of a lot more than working the docks."

Eric grimaced, but he knew that Dan was right. "Fine. But, after this I wanna do this on my own."

"I understand," Dan said as he started to walk away.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Serena. This would kill her," Eric asked. Dan shook his head and kept walking. He was back at the office when he remembered why he'd gone to the docks in the first place. He'd just swing by his place before dinner.

Nate had come by to see Jenny nearly everyday since that day he'd brought Dan to see her. He was totally taken with her, but the circumstances really had a way of bringing a fella down. Today, he had brought her flowers. Nate knew it was going over board, but he couldn't help her.

"What are those for, Copper?"

"Just a little something to cheer a pretty lady up," Nate said as he tipped his hat.

Jenny smiled a crooked smile and smelled the flowers. "Well, it worked."

He watched as she fussed with the flowers and put them in a vase and placed it on a table near her bed. He knew it was more than a little inappropriate to be in her bedroom, but this was really the only place they had to be alone.

"I, I should be going."

"Why you're in such a hurry you're practically tripping over your own shoes."

"It's not polite to be in a ladies bedroom," Nate said.

Jenny laughed so hard that she nearly fell on the floor. "I'm no lady and we both know that."

Nate's face turned red and he said, "You are to me."

Jenny touched Nate's face and said, "You're sweet Copper, but my reputation was compromised a long time ago."

He looked down at her and hated Carter Baizen more than he can imagine. He wanted to murder the son-of-the bitch for robbing Jenny of her innocence and the thought of what he wanted to do to her made him angrier now that he had gotten to know her. She was a softie in hard shell. "It doesn't matter, you're still a lady, compromised or not."

Jenny looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He was so much like her brother and she knew that men like them were a dime a dozen. "Just go, before you get in trouble with your grams."

Once he was gone, she leaned against the closed door and sunk to the floor. Jenny was in trouble because she knew she was falling for a copper.

Dan was greeted by his buddy Kevin's mother. She was a middle-aged woman who was as round as she was tall. She embraced him so tightly that he had trouble breathing. Miss O'Connor had been a second mother to him since his own had left when he was really young.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. O."

"So, how long are you gonna keep that pretty young thing of yours locked away?" Mrs. O said leaving Dan more than a little shocked. "You should know better boy. There aren't any secrets in the neighborhood."

"I'll bring over her soon I promise, Mrs. O."

"Well, well if it ain't the prodigal idiot," Said Kevin. He was made of similar stock of his mother. He was tall as a tree and had arms the size of a tree trunk.

"That's prodigal son."

"I like prodigal idiot better," He said as he laughed loudly.

"I came over to tell you the news, but looks like the neighborhood's taken care of that already."

Kevin laughed and slapped Dan on the back. "You know how it goes. I hear she's a knockout. Is it true she gave up bags of money to be with the likes of you."

"Not exactly, but she is a knockout," He said as he smiled broadly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so damn happy. When do I get to meet her and convince her to leave you for me?"

"Very funny. It's not happening, I'm not letting this one get away."

Later that week, Dan and Serena were standing outside the O'Connor's small apartment. Serena held a pie that Stella had helped her bake in her hand. "I hope they like me," She said nervously.

"They'll love you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The door was opened by Jim O'Connor who greeted them with a hearty hug for Dan and a kiss for Serena. Dan looked back at her with an expression that could be best described _as I told you so_. Mrs. O'Connor took the pie from Serena and ushered her into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to make anything dear!" She said, immediately putting Serena at ease. She unpacked the pie and placed it on a plate and poured each of them a cup of tea.

"Have a seat. Let the boys talk sports or whatever it is they love to yammer on about. It's nice to have another girl around."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Shh, don't call me that. It's Evelyn. You sure are a pretty little thing."

Serena blushed slightly and looked down at her cup.

"So, how did you meet our Daniel? We never thought he'd marry and then he up and gets hitched without inviting anyone."

Serena stared at her hands. She felt awful for depriving Dan of the chance of celebrating their wedding. He had a family that loved him and who would have loved to share the moment with him. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Shh. I'm sure there is a story and I doubt that its your fault."

The rest of the dinner went well. Kevin was a riot. He had so many stories to tell about Dan. Serena felt like she had gotten to know him a little better after that dinner. When they got home, she couldn't help tease him about his misspent youth.

"You were quite a handful weren't you?" She said as she undressed.

"I wasn't that bad. Kevin exaggerates. I told you they'd love you though. I think Mrs. O is just happy to have another girl around since Jenny doesn't come around much anymore."

Serena got into bed and looked at him questioningly, but decided to shelve her question. Dan noticed the look on her face and said, "What? You were gonna say something."

"What happened to your Ma?"

Dan clenched his jaw and said, "She left."

Serena realized that the topic was closed and that he had no desire to talk about his mother and what happened to her. She wasn't one to pry especially with her family history. He'd tell her when he was ready. The truth of the matter was that this thing with them really was so new. They'd only known each for a few months. Serena had years to get to know everything she wanted to know about the man she called her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate sat in his office with a cigar hanging from his mouth he continued to read through the stacks of police reports on his desk. He knew that the Baizen was up to no-good, but he had no idea how bad and how careless the man was. He'd recently taken a trip up to Chicago which left his Boss, _the Bassman_ none too pleased. According to his source at the ChicagoPD, Baizen had failed to live up to the promises he had made to Moran and word had it that he gave the kid the boot. Nate flipped through more information. Most of what he had was hearsay. There was little on the daily operations of these gangs. People went missing, new gangs kept popping up in the district, but Nate knew he was following the right trail. If Nate understood anything it was the nature of secrecy. Secrets always had a way of emerging when you least suspected them too. He just needed to stay on the case; he was bound to find a break. Nate ran a stray hand through his hair when his partner slammed a steaming cup of coffee on his table. "You still at it kid?"

"Yep, there's gotta be something here."

"You're wastin you're time kid. Once a fellow is made that's it. The only way out is death," said Al.

"Not if I catch them. Get them on racqueteering charges,"Nate insisted. He was a simple fella. Nate believed in good over evil that at the end of the day that the world would right itself. He became a cop so that he could do something worthwhile. Al shook his head and said, "Becareful ki. You're playin with fire. Just keep your head down do your jo."

Nate leaned forward and said, "We can't let these mo's get away with it."

Al stood up, readjusted his suspenders and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nate sighed and went back to the files on his desk. He knew his partner was right, but he was willing to risk it. He might just luck out and find something in these files that could get him arrest. The era of the mob was dying. More and more of these goons were behind bars. Al was used to the ole days where wise guys ruled over the city with an iron-fist. Nathaniel Archibald may have come from money, but he wasn't an eggman.

Charles sat with his father, Bartholomew Bass as they waited to meet with his bosses Vinnie and Peter Coll. They were mad irish. Violent, quiet, and deadly. These were not fellas you wanted to cross. Chuck watched his father tap his chair impatiently. "How's your gal Chuckie?"

"She good, pa"

Bart shook his head. He liked the girl. She may have come from money, but the girl had some street in her. In this business street mixed with class was a commodity. He was glad that his son finally stopped dicking around and got serious. This was his destiny and he just needed to accept it. Chuck was all he had and he was damned if he was gonna lose him by having the kid go straight. Bart and Chuck stood up as Vinnie and Peter walked in. They were tall and lanky. Vinnie had a busted nose from all the fights while Pete was the pretty one. They nodded for the basses to take a seat.

"Fellas"said Vinnie while Pete stayed silent. They took their seat as Bart beckoned for the errand boy to get them some drinks and cigars. Once the whiskey was poured and the cigars handed out they got down to business.

"We gotta problem bass."

Bart nodded head in agreement. He knew exactly who the problem was, but this was not something he was going to send his goons to do. "We gotta take care of him. That little French bastard is fucking problem. I don't like problems,"Vinnie said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll take care of it,"Bart said.

Once the Coll brothers were gone, Bart turned to his son. "It's time for you to prove exactly how serious you are about the business son."

Chuck had a feeling he kenw what his father was talking about, but he wasn't sure. "Whattda ya mean?"

"Whatcha ya think I mean kid?"

Chuck swallowed. He was so used to putting on a tough-guy act that he wasn't sure that he could do the work of a goon. "Isn't that what you're goons are for?"

"This one's a private matter. You brought the little bastard into our lives and you gonna remove him, you unda stan?

"Yeah,"Chuck said as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. He was a lover not a fighter. He'd gotten in a few tussles as a kid and knew how to fire a gun, but he'd never hurt anyone not like his father expected him to.

Dan had come home after another long day to the smiling face of an angel. Serena was beautiful and sweet and he didn't know what he had done right to deserve a blessing like her. She handed him a tumblr of whiskey.

"Where'd you get that?"

Serena smiled sweetly at him. "I've got my sources." Dan grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "don't do that again. I, I, I don't want you getting yourself in harms way."

She looked at him with alarm. "You're hurting me."

Dan let her go and hung his head in shame. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped into a nearby chair. He looked up at her with the most forlorn look in his brown eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Serena bent down and ran her fingers through his hair. She held his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I know you were just worried about me. I know that his is new and we are just learning about each other, but I know you would never hurt me. You're not that kind of man."

He smiled at her as she placed the drink back in his hands. "I really am sorry," he repeated.

"Shh, I don't wanna hear anymore apologies. Now enjoy your whiskey which I found in the kitchen cupboard while I finish making dinner."

Carter got off the train at grand central and made his may way through the crowd with his usual ease. He walked out into the streets and hustled himself a cab. Just as he settled in he felt the distinct feel of metal against his temple. He had a feeling this might happen. Carter kept calm as he waited to see what awaited him. The cab finally came to a stop and the person holding the pistol to his head finally spoke. "Get your ass outta the car slowly."

"Chuckie? What are you playing at?"Carter asked. He wasn't amused. Here he was thinkin he was in real danger and it was merely the bosses kid playing gangster.

"I'm not playing."Chuck said. The driver dragged Carter out by gunpoint and the three of them made their way to an empty warehouse.. Chuck had the other man tie Carter to a chair while he debated exactly how he was going to do this. He wasn't like his father. He didn't work his way through the ranks as a goon. Chuck was born made.

"You're not a killer. You don't have it in you,"Carter teased. Chuck nodded his head and the other man rammed the side of the pistol across his face. Chuck thought he could hear the sound of bones breaking, but Carter was still talking so he had the man tape his mouth shut. It was now or never so he placed the revolver on Carters head, closed his eyes and shot him twice. The sound of the bullet was echoing in his ears.

"Get rid of the body,"he told the goon who he had brought along.


	12. Chapter 12

**Someone-Chapter 12**

Blair is waiting for him when he gets home. She is waiting with her hands on her lap and a look of concern on his face. He barely looks at her, instead he heads straight for the bathroom. He knows he doesn't really have blood on his hands, but like Lady Macbeth it feels like it's there. He did the one thing he told himself that he would never do—kill a man. But, it was a necessity. This is what he chose. By going back to this life, he chose a path where death was a regular occurrence. If he'd backed down then he'd be the one lying in that river not Carter. He ran his hands through the hot water and splashed some on his face. He looked at the mirror and what he saw in front of him was a tired young man who was more than capable of murder. Chuck dried his face and hands and went into the other room.

"Are you ok? Where have you been?" Blair asked worriedly.

"I had to do what I had to do."

"Do I want to know?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and poured himself a drink. She watched him as he got lost in his own thoughts. She waited for nearly an hour before she finally spoke up. "I thought we were supposed to be in this together, Chuck?"

He looked up from his paper and said, "We are."

"No, we're not. You're not letting me in. You can tell me what happened?" she implored.

"It's best that you don't know," he said matter-of-factly.

Blair placed her hands on his face. "You can tell me,"she implored. Chuck looked away. He didn't want to drag her into his mess. "I did what I had to do. You don't need to know the details."

She just wanted him to let her in, but she was beginning to think she had bitten off more than she could chew. Blair grabbed her bag and looked back at him sadly before leaving.

Dan is sitting at the dining room table with the mechanical calculator in front of him. He placed a new roll of paper inside of it as he tried to figure out the household finances. His father had left an unfinished mortgage on the apartment and unused shop below. His job at the paper paid better than his previous job in the mailroom, but it still wasn't enough to cover their needs. He ran a stray hand through his disheveled curls. He entered a few more numbers into the counting machine and when it produced a meager 40$, he slammed down his fist on the table.

Serena who had been startled by the abrupt noise came into the room. "You okay, baby?"she asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He looked up at her and kissed her briefly. "Sorry that I startled you, doll."

She moved to sit on his lap. "You've been punching numbers into that silly machine all night. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have a hundred bucks lying around?" he said sarcastically.

Serena wraps her arms around his neck and asks, "Is it really bad? I could always get a job?"

"No, no. I don't want you to have to do that. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

He looks away from her. This was not how he wanted her life to be. He knew he couldn't give her the life she was used to, but he thought he could at least put food on the table. Things were rough for a lot of folks, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Let me help?" she pleads as she runs her fingers along the nape of his neck. He closes his eyes and revels in the feel of her fingers. Dan places his forehead on hers and looks into those pale blue eyes. "I know, but is this what you expected your life to be?"

"Oh, Dan. I've been happier in the past month than I've been my entire life. You don't care about who my family is or whether I'm a true lady. You just love me. That's all I need."

He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I just want to make you happy."

She kisses his forehead. "You do. We're supposed to be in this together, so let me help." Dan wraps his arms tightly around her middle and holds her closer. "Okay, we're a team."

As much as Dan wanted to be the one to give her the world, he knew he just couldn't afford to. Things were bad for everyone, but he knew with time things would get better. He was lucky he had a better job than most. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. How many fellas had a girl willing to do what Serena just offered to. A lot of girls expected the man to bring home the bacon, but he was quickly learning how selfless she truly was. He loved his sister, but she had moments of such selfishness that it frustrated him, but it wasn't her fault. Sometimes you couldn't help genetics. Their mother was the embodiment of selfishness. Dan wondered if he was anything like her. The idea made him want to throw himself off a bridge. "Baby what's wrong. It's going to be okay. We'll get through it."

"I know. I know everything will be okay so long as I have you," he whispered before carrying her to the bedroom.i

Nate Archibald was normally a man of few words, but around Jenny Humphrey he couldn't seem to shut-up. She had intrigued him since the minute he met her. She was a firecracker; a woman who didn't take shit from anyone which is why he was surprised to learn that she was Carter's moll. A girl like that was not the sort of brainless beauty mobsters usually kept company with. She was a woman who knew her mind. He grew up in a world where women knew their place. They all repeated the same witty lines, read the same books and planned the same parties. His world was as boring as they came. It was one of the many reasons he'd left that world. Nate was a man who was hell-bent on making a mark on the world. He wasn't satisfied with simply following in his father's footsteps. What he loved about Jenny was that she understood a lot more than you would expect from a girl from simple roots. She was versed in New York Politics and read the paper voraciously. He'd visited her every day for the past three weeks and with each passing moment he was falling faster. He was greeted by his grandmother. "Nathaniel you're back. Jennifer is in the salon."

"Maybe I came to see you."

The older woman placed her hand on her hip and gave him a weary look. "Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, do you think I'm an old fool?"

"No grandmother, I do not."

"Good,"she said as she patted his face. "Now go see your young lady."

"But, but she's not.."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly at him and he knew not to say another word. This was one battle he could not win. He made his way down the hall to where Jenny was flipping through an old book. She was dressed in a simple skirt and blouse and her blonde hair was pinned back. She turned to face him with a smile. "You're back copper."

"Wouldn't miss our weekly fights for the world."

"discussions. They're simply discussions,"Jenny said as she got up to greet him. Nate kissed her on the cheek. His hands grazed her hip and that small contact made him want more, but he knew it wasn't right. He didn't want to take advantage of her. Jenny looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and he cursed the sense of propriety that had been instilled in him at a young age.

"How are you holding up?"He asked.

"I'm going crazy. How much longer do I have to be holed up in here, Nate? It's enough to drive a girl to drink."

"And where exactly would you get a drink?"

She looked down at the floor. She had forgotten herself for a moment. "I have my ways."

"Jen, no outside contact. You know the rules. I'm just trying to."

"Keep me in a guilded cage?"she replied sarcastically as she looked him in the eyes. Her sense of rebellion was bubbling to the surface. No one told her what to do, no one ever had. Her brother and father couldn't control her so what made this Richie in cop clothes thing he had a right to tell her what to do. "No, protect you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You got yourself tied up with some bad folk, Jenny."

"I know that."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "No¸I don't think you do. You have any idea how worried everyone is about you?"

"Whose everyone?"she said as her eyes bored into his. Daring him to confess, to just say what they both knew was true. He hated when she did this. Her need for rebellion made him feel emotions that he couldn't quite control. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk into the embrace. Nate was sinking in a well of emotion. He pulled away like he'd been burnt. He could not handle it; he couldn't handle her.

"I need to go,"he muttered as he rushed out the door.

"Coward,"Jenny whispered.

Later that week, Dan and Serena were at Joe's place. He went up to the bar and ordered a drink. "You look mighty sad for a guy who should be over the moon."

Dan took the drink and gulped it down. "What's wrong son?"Joe asked.

"Money problems."

Joe nodded as he wiped down another glass. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You gotta spot for a waitress?"

"For your girl?"

"Yeah,"Dan said. Joe looked over at Serena who was sitting at a table behind them quietly sipping from her drink. "She looks might fine to be waiting tables in this joint."

"You'd be surprised at what she can do,"Dan said.

Joe pursed his lips as he looked at Serena again. "She sure a pretty one. Fine, tell her she starts tomorrow night."

Dan slapped the old man on the back. "You're a real pal, Joe."

He grinned and said, "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I know it's been awhile since my last my update. I will try to put up the chapters more consistently.

Chapter 13

Dan looked up from his book as Serena put on her high heels. She was a vision in her short flapper dress. It was silver and black and clung to her curves in ways that made him want to block the door and prevent anyone else from seeing her like this, but he knew it was part of the look Joe's girls all had. She was working in a speak-easy and she had to look the part. But, Dan could not help the surge of jealousy. Her hair still had the pins she used to keep it flat, and she smiled as him as she pulled them out one by one. He got him from his seat and pulled her towards him. "You are a vision. I'm not sure I'm ready to share you with the world quite yet."

Serena smiles at him and says, "I'm all yours. Are you sure you don't want to swing by Joe's for a drink?"

"No, I've gotta lot of work to get done, doll. But, I'll be waiting for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard before heading out the door. He watched her leave and got to work on a little project he'd been keeping for himself. Dan went into the other room and pulled out his typewriter and the notepad where he'd jotted down a few ideas. He placed the typewriter and notepad on the kitchen table, but found himself distracted. He couldn't keep his eyes off the old piano. It sat in the corner covered by an old quilt. Although, he liked to play around on the piano when he was at Joe's, the one at home remained untouched.

_A small boy was sitting on floor playing with toy soldiers when a woman with long blonde hair came up to him. "Daniel you're supposed to be practicing. You can play with your toy soldiers later."_

"_I don't want to ma."_

_She ruffled his brown hair and said "How are you going to get any good if you don't practice. What if I promise to play with you?" The boy's face lit up and he ran to the piano that sat in the corner. The two of them sat there practicing brandenberg's piano concerto no5. The young boy turned to face his mother and asked, "Sing for me ma"_

_She ran her finger through his hair and started to sing._

_here's a song in the land of the lily,  
Each sweetheart has heard with a sigh.  
Over high garden walls this sweet echo falls  
As a soldier boy whispers goodbye:_

_Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu  
When the clouds roll by I'll come to you.  
Then the skies will seem more blue,  
Down in Lover's Lane, my dearie._

_Wedding bells will ring so merrily  
Ev'ry tear will be a memory. _

_The woman finished singing and watched him practicing his piece. She kissed him on the forehead and watched him sadly as she picked up her suitcase and walked out the door. The boy looked up after the door-clicked. "Ma, what did you think? I did good right?"_

_He ran to the door and cried out for her as he watched her walk down the street._

Dan rubbed his hand over his face. He rarely thought about his mother. He`d put that part of his life behind him the day she walked out. Dan could still recall how her leaving had devastated his father. By the time he was twelve years old, Dan had taken over the role of man of the house. He hated coming home from school and watching his father sitting in the corner with a drink in his hand and despair written all over his face. He shook his head and focused on his writing instead. Everyone had hard-knocks. It was Brooklyn and everyone in the neighborhood had a sob-story. But, now he had a gorgeous girl and a good job. It just would take some time before things gotta little easier for them.

Serena arrived at the bar just in time for her shift. Joe nodded at her and pushed an apron and a tray into her hands. "Louise will give you a break-down of how it works around her. Next time be on time. I'm doin my boy a favor by hiring you. You look like a babe lost in the woods. You gonna have to toughen up to handle this place. Serena nodded her head and went to the backroom where the employees got ready for their shift. Louise was a leggy red-head with short hair. She wore a sparkly dress, similar to the one she had on. "You Serena?"she asked as she chewed some gum.

"Yes."

Louise handed her a pad and pen. "Put this in your apron. You can start up front. It's gonna be a packed house." She eyed the ring on Serena's left hand. "You married? We don't get many married girls up here."

"Yeah, Dan. Dan Humphrey."

Louise smiled at Serena. "You married Dan? You done good? He's our favorite neighborhood boy. He's a looker that one."

"I know," Serena replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

The night went by pretty quickly as she moved from table to table. One thing Serena was good at was charming people. She'd spent enough time charming her mother's guests that dealing with the patrons of Joe's came to her like a second nature. She'd even managed to accumulate nearly 10 dollars' worth of tips. Serena wiped off the tables and made her way to the bar. She was exhausted and it was nearly 3am. Joe poured her a drink and clinked glasses with her. "You did good, kid."

"thanks."

"When Danny-boy had asked me to give you this job, I wasn't sure a gal like you could hack it. I seen a lot of fine girls come down here to get a taste of something they missing, but you different. Should've known my boy always been smarter than the rest."

"You've known Dan a long time?"she asked as she took a sip of her gin.

Joe nodded. "Tell me about him? What was he like as a boy?"

"Not too different from how he is now. Always full of questions and smart remarks; he's got a tongue on him, but I'm sure you already know that. He's had it hard, but that's not my story to tell."

Serena nodded. "I just, I want to know him Joe."

"And you will. You gotta give it time, but he's crazy bout you."

Serena could feel herself blushing. She took one last sip of her drink and headed back to grab her things. When she got home, she found Dan slumped over the piano playing a piece that she'd never heard before. She had no idea that he could play. He assumed the piano was just a decorative piece passed down from some relative. She joined him on the bench. "Hey baby,"she said as she kissed him softly. He smiled at her and said, "Welcome home."

"I didn't know you played?"

Dan nodded and fiddled with the keys. "Yeah, I ususally play at Joe's, but I felt like dusting this sucker off, but it needs a tune up. How was your fisrt night?"

"It went well, but I missed you."

Dan turned to face her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. Serena closed her eyes, losing herself in his embrace. This was the life she wanted, not the one that her mother had planned for her. They were so different, but somehow fate had pushed them together. When they parted, he ran a finger along her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you,"he said.

"I love you too."

Nate walked around the city all night, his thoughts haunted by a feisty blonde who had this way of getting under his skin. She had a pull on him that he just couldn't shake. He thought a little distance would do them so good. He thought if he stopped visiting her then she wouldn't invade his thoughts like she had a habit of doing, but distance had only made it worse. He was overwhelmed with a sense of longing that he didn't think he was capable of. He looked up at his grandmother's door and sighed. He was like a drug addict, he needed his fix. He knocked on the door and waited. "Boy are you crazy? Do you know what time it is?"his grandmother chastised.

"Is she awake?"

She shook her head and led him inside. "This is getting ridiculous Nathaniel."

"I'm sorry, I just I need to talk to her."

"If you ever come over at this time at night, I'll string you up."

Nate laughed at his grandmothers empty threat. He made his way to living room where he waited for Jenny to come down. She wore a satin robe and her hair was in pins. "Copper you've lost your mind."

He stood up and smiled at her. "If I have it's your fault."

"Did you come over at this hour to start an argument?"Jenny asked more than a little frustrated.

"No, I came to do this,"Nate said as he grabbed her face and kissed her senseless. Jenny's hands went around his neck and she sighed a little when they separated. She smiled at him and kissed him again. She held him tightly like he was keeping her afloat. The strange cop had given her something to look forward to, kept her safe and her mind occupied.

"When you get out of here, I'm taking you out."

"If I get out,"she said nonchalantly.

Nate ran his hand along the curve of her cheek. If he didn't leave soon, he wasn't sure he could control himself. "I should go. I promise I'll come by tomorrow at a decent hour."

He kissed her one more time before leaving her standing there staring after him.

The next morning, Nate is humming to himself as he pours over the files on Carter. What was normally a frustrating task seemed to not affect him. Al comes in and put his legs on Nate's desk. "What's got you so chipper kid?"

"Chipper? I'm not chipper,"Nate replied.

Al took off his hat and threw it across the room till it landed on Nate's coat hanger. "You're chipper kid. Is it gal?"

"None of your business."

"It's that hot little number isn't it? The one you have locked up."

"Shut your trap Al?"

" Ahh so it is her. Any luck on the Baizen case?"

"Nope, still digging through the files, I'm sure I'll hit pay-dirt eventually."

"You're wasting your time kid. It's a dead-end,"Al said. Just as he was getting up to leave, Nate's phone rang.

Al watched as Nate nodded his head and scrawled something on a piece of paper. "Come on. We might have a break in the case."

"What kind of a break."

"I just gotta tip from one of my sources and they claim a body has been found in the East River. Word it's Baizen."

"come on kid, Let's go."

Nate and Al arrived just as a body was being fished out of the river. They took a close look and they nodded at each other. It was definitely Carter Baizen. "Kid, I may have underestimated you, but I think this is bigger than us."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Trouble is brewing Al. It's the end of an era and we're gonna be a part of it."

Nate called Dan with a tip that was sure to make his friends career. He felt he owed him that much. Dan managed to type up his copy and he had it on his editor's desk by noon.

"what is this?"

"A story to die, but on one condition,"Dan said.

"Kid I make the rules, you can't dictate how I run this paper."

"I know I don't, but you've got me grunt work and what I've got here is front page news that I could easily take to a paper cross town where I know they'll appreciate my drive."

The older man crunched his teeth. "Fine what're you're terms?"

"I want off the circus-beat and a chance to cover real stories."

"You want crime? Every reporter wants crime, kid"

Dan nodded his head and reached for his article, "but not everyone can deliver it. I've got connections."

The older man reached out his hand and Dan took it eagerly. "You've gotta deal. Now scram."

Later that afternoon, Nate showed up at his grandmother's place to see jenny for what he had hoped would be the last time. He had a cup of tea with his grandmother explaining how the situation had changed and that Jenny was no longer in danger. He thanked her for helping him out with this situation. She nodded. "You better invite me to the wedding,"she said.

"Marriage. We aren't there yet."

"Nathaniel, I've known you all your life and I've never seen you so taken with someone. She's fragile. Treat her right. She's got a tough shell, but inside she's a hurt little girl."

"I will."

Nate hugged his grandmother and made his way upstairs. He knocked gently on Jenny's door. She opened the door and smiled at her. He kissed her briefly and said, "I've got news."

"Do I need to sit down?"

"No, no. Carter's body's been found. You can go home, immediately.`

A range of emotions crossed jenny`s face as she processed the information. Free? No more being couped up in inside these four walls. She could go for walks, have a coffee at the local diner, talk to her brother, get to know his wife, be with Nate. "You better not be pulling my leg, copper?"

"I wouldn't dare,"he said as he kissed her gleefully.

"I have to pack up my stuff. I want to go home. Can you come by in the morning? Tell my brother, nevermind, I want to surprise him."

Jenny hugged him tightly. She owed so much to this man and she didn't even know where to begin to thank him. The past few weeks had given her a lot of time to think about her life, about who she wanted to be and the mistakes she'd made. "You changed my life,"she whispered in his ear.

After another long shift, Serena found herself having another drink with Joe and Louise. Joe was playing the piano and she was standing next to him savoring her gin. She recognized the notes of a familiar tune and she began to hum along. Soon she was singing a few bars and the older man immediately turned to face her. "Well, well. Danny didn't tell me had a canary on his hands."

"He doesn't know."

"A voice like that deserves to be shown off little birdy. Tell him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Serena wasn't so sure. She didn't consider herself much of a singer and she wasn't sure Dan would like her singing in a speakeasy. Waitressing was one thing, but being a songstress. She wasn't sure it was the kinda thing she wanted to do. "We'll see. I mostly just sing little tunes when I'm alone. I'm not exactly a singer."

"You've got a voice like silk little girl. You'd light this place up with that voice of yours."

"I, I don't know,"she said.

"Tell our boy and talk it out. But, I'm telling you they'll love you."

Later that night, Dan stirred in his sleep when Serena climbed into bed. He kissed her softly and said. "Hey baby. How was your night"

"Good. Go back to sleep."

She lay back and wondered how he would feel about her singing at Joe's. It would be a sure fire way to bring in some more money. She just had to tell him.

Serena woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Dan was standing over the stove top fiddling with the frying pan. She reached behind him and kissed his neck. "morning."

"Morning, I hope you have a big appetite, I made a lot of food."

"I'm starving, but not for food,"she said. He turned off the stove and turned around. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the kitchen counter. He reached under her slip and caressed her till she was moaning in his arms. She held him tighter, pulling his suspenders off . Serena made quick work of his shirt and belt when they heard a knock on the front door. "We'll have to save the rest for later,"he said as he put his clothes back on.

"What took you so long?"Jenny said.

Dan grabbed his sister and swung her around. "You're home. Please tell me it's for good."

"I'm home for good Dan."

Serena smiled at the reunited siblings. She had gotten used to their rhythm, but Jenny was family and she belonged here. "Is my room in tact or have you already filled it with you crap."

"It's just like you left it Jen,"he said as he mussed her hair. "You're in luck. I made a lot of food."

"What your wife can't cook?"

"She can. I just wanted to surprise her."

Dan, Jenny, Nate and Serena sat down to a hearty breakfast. Serena could tell things would be different now that his sister was back, but she liked her. It would be nice to have another woman in the house and someone to keep her company during the day. If her mother could see her now, she'd have a heart attack. Dan reached for Serena's hand under the table and she squeezed his tightly.

Blair took a sip of her coffee as she read the front page of the times. She was still worried about Chuck. He was being so distant and she had no idea of what to make of it. She knew that this situation that they were in would change their dynamic, but she truly believed ti would draw them closer not create a bigger wedge than had previously been there, but she had no idea what to do or how to get him to open up to her. A headline in the paper caught her attention. A body had been found. It had been in the river for over a week. Blair could feel the bile rising in her throat. She knew that Chuck was behind this. It couldn't be coincidence. Carter had been a pain in Chuck's side for as awhile and suddenly his body is found. His aloofness, the haunted look in his eyes finally made sense to her. She dropped the coffee cup and the sound of it shattering caught Chuck's attention. He looked at her and knew from the look in her eyes that she'd figured out what he'd done. "Give me the paper,"he insisted.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I know it's been forever since I've updated. To say this fic is a labor of love is putting things lightly. But, I do plan to finish. We're starting to wind down. There are five more chapters left and that's all. This one is a bit of homage to the start of the story and focused mostly on Dan and Serena. I'd like to thank all my readers.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: **_

"Give me the paper," Chuck insisted. Blair glared at him and threw the newspaper on the floor. "I'm going to do no such thing. I'm tired of sitting on my hands and holding my tongue. We are supposed to be partners. I'm going to be your wife and I refuse to be dismissed."

Chuck looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "It's not something you want to know." Blair got up and held his face between her hands. "There is nothing that you could tell me that I wouldn't want to here and if you think I don't already know then you're not the man that I thought you were."

"You didn't sign up for this, Blair. Just leave. It would be so much easier for you. My life is messy and it's more than you should have to deal with."

She shook her head and said, "I told you that I was in this with you. I know who you are and what your world is. I am stronger than you think. I'm not going to break."

Chuck held her tightly for beat before leading her into the living room. He sat down and told her about everything that had happened and how the situation with Carter was a test. But, now that his body had been found everything was about to get complicated. "So, what are you going to do? What did you do with the gun?"

"I dismantled it and cleaned it. It's sitting in a warehouse with other dismantled guns."

Blair tried to control her nerves. He needed her now. This was what being a team entailed. "Can he be linked back to you?"

"Maybe. One of my Pa's men were with me. I think he ratted me out."

"So, what's your plan?"

"I have to do what I have to do," he said matter-of-factly.

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I understand."

_**A few weeks later….**_

Serena climbed into bed after another long-shift at Joe's. She was bone-tired and missing Dan. She felt like they hadn't had a moment alone in weeks. Having Jenny around was both a blessing and a curse. She kept her company during the day and often would be up at the crack of dawn making something on her sewing machine and she was more than happy to put breakfast on the table. But, Serena was beginning to feel like a stranger. Mornings used to be where her and Dan would carve out a little time for themselves, but now it was a family affair and he was dead to the world by the time she got off work. She felt so disconnected and was wondering if working was even worth it. She wrapped her arms around him. He stirred in his sleep and turned to face her. He kissed her briefly and drifted back to sleep. "I miss you,"she whispered.

Dan's eyes opened at her words. He could sense the sadness in her voice and he hated it. He knew having his baby sister back would be an adjustment. He and Jenny had their own rhythm that was different from what he had gotten used to with Serena. He was going to speak to Jenny in the morning. They had to figure something out. He hated the idea that Serena was unhappy. Dan slipped out of bed while Serena was still sleeping and found Jenny in the kitchen. "Hey Jen, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"I know you're used to handling things. It's just the way we've always been, but now…"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her older brother. "Are you kicking me out?"

"No, no no. I just think Serena's feeling a little left out."

Jenny turned off the stove and smiled at her brother. She knew something was bothering her sister-in-law and she couldn't say she blamed her, but it was a small space. "I guess I could let her handle supper or maybe pick up a couple of her shifts at Joe's give you guys some alone time."

Dan kissed her on the cheek and said, "you're the best."

"No, problem. I have to go. I promised Nate I'd meet him for breakfast. Food is ready if you guys get hungry."

Dan squeezed her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Nate fiddled with his napkin as he waited inside Hamilton's diner for Jenny. He wanted to give her some time to adjust before taking her out so he thought breakfast would be a good start. There really was no gal like her. She was pretty, but she also had spunk and he loved that she could stand her ground. Nate had gotten used to the predictably boring girls that he normally dated; girls from good families with the appropriate breeding, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a girl who could light a fire under his ass and make him crave for more. Jenny was that girl, but she'd been through a lot and he didn't want to scare her away.

Jenny wore a simple blue wool felt hat a long navy blue skirt with a white blouse and matching navy blue jacket. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. He had asked her to meet her at Hamilton's diner a few minutes from where she lived. Things had been hectic since Carter's body had been found and he'd been up to his eyeballs in work and he had yet to take Jenny out like he'd promised he would. Breakfast was the best could do for now.

"So good to see you. I'm sorry things have been so busy. I promise I'll take you out."

Jenny reached across the table and squeezed his hand and said, "It's okay. I understand."

Nate smiled at her and ran his thumb along her wrist which sent a shiver down her spine. Sometimes it amazed her how much she could feel for someone she barely knew. He was captivating and sweet. Nate had been there for her and helped her in ways that no one else could and he did it without ever questioning her morals or the kind of girl she was.

"Thank you."

"For what?"Nate asked.

Jenny smiled at him and said, "For being you."

Nate blushed a little as he played with her fingers. He was no stranger to women, but he'd never really courted a girl and Jenny was a girl who deserved it. She threw him off balance, but he also loved spending times with her. He smiled when their orders came and she dug into her burger and fries.

* * *

Serena was fixing them some soup for lunch, when Dan came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She swatted him away. "Dan, we both need to eat and at this rate our next meal will be tomorrow."

"I don't care. I miss you."

She turned to face him and said, "I miss you too sugar, but let me finish making this soup and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Make it up to me now," he said as he blew out the gas on the stove and pulled her into his arms.

**_The next da__y_**, Serena bit her lip as she clutched the apple-pie closely to her chest. She knocked on the door and waited with baited breath. She was greeted warmly by Mrs. O'Conner. "Serena. My this is a surprise! What do you have there?"

Serena handed her the pie and gave her warmest smile. "I thought I'd bring over a pie."

"Well aren't you a darling little thing. Come in, come in,"said Mrs. O as she held the door open for Serena. Serena followed the older woman into the kitchen and watched her shyly as she placed the pie on the counter and looked through her drawers for a knife. "Don't just stand there. Have a seat Dear."

"Yes, Mrs…"

"I told you it's Evelyn."

"How about I call you Mrs. O?"Serena said with a giggle. There was something so warm and inviting about the woman. She was more matronly than her mother had ever been. Serena wasn't used to that kind of warmth. Her mother had always been cold, a little sharp with moments of vulnerability. She remembered the smell of her perfume and the sound her skirt made as she walked. Serena was not expecting to miss her mother. She'd been so firm in her decision that she thought she'd put all of that behind her, but she still missed her mother. She may have not been the best mother, but it was all she knew. There was a time when they were close. She remembered clinging to her leg as a small child and watching her bright smile as she danced with her father. But, that smile died with him. A part of her wondered if her father death had adversely affected her mother.

"Why the long face Serena?"Mrs O, asked.

"Just thinking of my mother."

"Why did she pass?"Mrs O asked as she handed her a plate with a slice of pie and a cup of tea.

"No, we aren't exactly speaking right now. It's complicated."

Mrs O smiled at Serena and changed the subject. They spoke a little about the neighborhood and how she was getting on at her new job. Serena found her so easy to talk to. "I'm glad I came over."

"So am I?"

"It's just sometimes I feel kind of disconnected."

"Well then do something about it. Invite some friends over. It's your home, start treating it like that. If you behave like a guest, you'll always feel like one."

"You're right. I used to throw the best parties!" Serena reached for the older woman's arm and said, "you must help me."

Mrs O smiled and said, "Gladly dear. Gladly."

When Dan returned from a long day at the paper, he heard Serena humming a showtune as she smiled at Jenny. The two of them were busy slicing and dicing. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched them work. Dan smiled to himself. He was beginning to worry that Jenny and Serena wouldn't get along, but he could easily see that wasn't the case. His baby sister could be headstrong and a little too independent for his liking, but he she was also one of the kindest people he knew. He hated the idea that his wife and sister would be at odds. He was glad to see that wasn't the case.

He walked over to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Serena smiled up at him and said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Are you working tonight?"Dan asked as he reached for a stray carrot. Serena slapped his hand away and said, "No, I have the night off."

Jenny rolled her eyes at them as she finished chopping the vegetables. ``Dan, why don`t you shower or something. You look like you could use it,``Jenny suggested.

Dan glared at her. ``I do not smell.``

``Could have fooled me,``Jenny said as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Serena pushed Dan out of the kitchen. ``Dan why don`t you get washed up while we finish up in here. Put on that shirt I love. ``

A little over an hour later, Dan and Serena were joined by Nate who looked like he had been run over by a locomotive. Dan and Serena watched the new couple as Jenny greeted him with a hug and played with his tie. They knew from the look on their faces that the two were madly in love. Serena squeezed Dan`s hand under the table. ``Nate why don`t you say grace since you are our guest,"Dan suggested.

"I really don't think…"

"Nonsense Nate. Go ahead," Serena insisted.

Nate bent his head and clasped his hands. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this meal and the bounty you have bestowed upon us when there are those who have less. We thank you for keeping those closest to us safe. Amen."

The others responded with a resounding "Amen."

"So, how have things been buddy?"Dan asked.

"I've been working on the Baizen case and I keep hitting a dead-end. It's just frustrating, I know there is more to it, but I just don't have enough leads."

Dan shook his head as he ate. "I know the feeling. I keep working on these profiles about families who can't seem to make ends meet and it really puts a damper on my mood. I need that story, you know the one that's going to change my life."

"I don't even know why you are working at the paper. You always wanted to write the Great American Novel, not write stories about other people," Jenny said.

Dan shoveled some more food in his mouth. He knew his sister was right, but he just couldn't afford it. "It's easier said than done. Writing a novel doesn't pay, reporting does."

Jenny knew from his demeanor that he no longer wanted to discuss the subject, but she hated to see her brother give up on his dream like that. She appreciated how he'd dropped out of school to take care of her. She felt like he was always giving so much up for others. It was why he loved that he'd married Serena. He finally did something for himself and she hadn't seen him this happy since they were kids.

"Anyways, I was thinking we should have a small get together. Liven up our mood a little, nothing big just a small dinner party with the four of us, Chuck and Blair and Mr. and Mrs. O."

Dan smiled at her and said, "That's fantastic idea. But, we don't have the space."

"I was thinking we could have it Joe's. We could make it a little bigger if we use the club,"Serena said excitedly.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. We could all use a little music and good food to cheer us up."

* * *

Serena, Jenny and Blair were at Joe's setting up for the dinner and cocktail party that Serena was holding in a few days . They were unpacking boxes of glassware that Joe said they could use for the party when Blair brought up what could be best described as a taboo subject. "I think this party is a really great idea, but I was thinking maybe it's time to end this war you have with your mother."

"I'm not at war with my mother, she cut me out of her life. She doesn't want to accept my choice to marry Dan and there is nothing I can do about that. I refuse to let her bully me any longer?"

"I understand, but maybe it's time to extend the olive branch a little."

Blair reached out and touched Serena's shoulder. "I know she hurt you Serena, but she's your mother. If you don't make the first move this will never get any better. You know how lily can be."

Serena knew that Blair was right, but she hated that she had to be the one to make the first move. It was always her. She just wanted it to be her mother for once. She sighed and went back to unpacking the glassware as her friend to the cue that the conversation about her mother was over. Jenny cam over with a guest-list for her to go through. They had invited a little over 20 people. She only recognized a handful of names, but Dan and Jenny knew the rest. The point of the party was to get to know these people.

"I hope this is a good idea. I don't want them to think I'm some stuck-up rich girl who thinks the answer to everything is to have a party,"Serena said.

"Don't be silly. This is Brooklyn. We love a good party. I think this is a fantastic idea. It gets people's minds off of their problems for a night. They'll love you just as much as I do," Jenny said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

Serena held tightly to her and said, "thank you."

* * *

Lillian Van Der Woodsen did not handle quiet very well. She was used to the noise of the servants intermingled with those of her children. Now the house was eerily quiet because she had to let go of all but one of the servants and Eric was barely home. Serena was off with that writer. Her daughters' marriage still felt like a betrayal. She'd been dreaming of her daughter's wedding day since she was a little girl who still clung to her skirts and now she'd never have that experience. Lillian knew that she could rigid and a little forceful. She just wished that Serena had stayed that sweet child. Things were difficult for the family and she was brought up to put family first which why she couldn't understand why her daughter was being so difficult. Love was a fantasy that eventually left you alone and shattered and that was the last thing she wanted for Serena, but it was now out of her hands.

Lily looked up to see her son looking down at her with a frown on his face. "What's wrong dear?"

"Have you spoken to Serena yet?"

She placed her hands back on her lap and said, "You know that's impossible."

"It's only impossible because you are making it impossible," Eric said.

* * *

Serena lit the last candle and looked around the bar. She smiled to herself as she took in her work. The lights were dimmed and she had placed candles at each table. She had rented fresh linen from Stella's friend who rented them out for some extra income. Serena had feeling this party would be a hit, but even if only a few people came she was glad that she'd taken Mrs.O's advice. Things with her and Jenny were so much better now. A lot of it was in Serena's head. She felt like the outsider looking in, but she knew she belonged here with these people and with Dan. Fate had sent him to her and she was damned if she was going to let her insecurities screw things up for them.

Dan came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and said, "You look deep in thought. Thinking about me again?"

She leaned into him and said, "I'm always thinking about you sugar."

"the place looks great. This was a fantastic idea."

"I hope everyone has a good time. Joe said he got someone nifty to sing for everyone. I just wish."

"Your mother. She'll come around. I know she will," Dan said as he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could believe that, but I haven't spoken to her for two months," Serena said as she tried to hold back tears. Dan turned her around and said, "look at me. She will come around. You are too amazing for anyone to not want in their life. But, no matter what happens you have me."

Serena smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but the guests should be here any second and I need you in the back Serena "Jenny said.

"Sure, just give us a minute."

"I'll be in the back," Jenny muttered. Serena turned to Dan and kissed him softly. "You're the best husband a girl could ask for."

"I hope the only one."

Serena smiled and headed towards the backroom to help Jenny out.

* * *

Dan leaned against the bar sipping his whiskey as he watched Serena from across the room. She was something; this girl that fate had dropped into his lonely life. There was something about her. The simplest things she did were a wonder to him. For once he could understand those stories of love that inspired great men to do foolish things. He knew that he'd walk on air if she'd asked him too. Dan took one last sip and joined her as she greeted their guests. "Everything looks spectacular,"he whispered in her ear.

Serena smiled at him and said, "I'm glad I did this."

All the people from the neighborhood had come out to meet Dan's stunning bride. Mrs. O had sure spread the word. By the time they had sat down for their meal, Dan's face was sore from smiling so much. It was worth it to see how at ease Serena felt. She seemed to know these people better than he did and he'd grown up with them. She was on a first-name basis with the butcher's wife, Stella's bridge club and she'd even gotten to know his old grade school teacher.

"When did this happen? Dan asked.

"What?"

"You know more people in my neighborhood than I do. I had no idea Mrs. Ryan's first name was Rachel."

Serena laughed and said"That's because you're a man."

Dan was about to respond when Lily Van Der Woodsen walked through the doors. Serena held tightly to Dan's hand as she tried to compose her thoughts. "Mother?"

Lily kissed her daughters cheek and said, "So good to see you."

Serena let go of Dan's hand and embraced her mother reluctantly. "I'm glad you're here, but how did you know."

Eric tipped his hat and said, "I had to do my brotherly duty, sis"

Serena's smile was bright enough to light up the room and Dan trailed behind the trio as they all took their seats. Once everyone was settled Dan and Serena stood before everyone.

"Thank you for coming to day. Most of you have known me since I was a small upstart, but today is not about me, but my lovely bride. So join me in making a toast to my lovely Serena."

The guests all held up their glasses to toast the new couple. Lily looked on with a small smile. Her daughter had managed to find something that she never could-a sense of community. She grew up in a time when you did what you were told to, but everything was changing. Families were losing what they had grown dependant on and she could feel the shifting of the tide. It scared her. This was not the world she wanted for her children. She wanted them to be happy and to prosper, but looking at her daughter as she clung to her new husband, she was beginning to see that she may have been wrong about a few things.

**A/N #2:** Special Thanks to Dr. Holland for her encouragement when I felt like I was blocked. I'd also like to make a special shout-out to Dan-Serena on tumblr. Don't forget to follow me on there as well— .com

The next chapter will take us back into the thick of the mob plot and what happens as nate starts to get closer to Carter's murderer.


End file.
